<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Take Thee by Ayearandaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622000">I Take Thee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday'>Ayearandaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A wild plot twist appears, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage the knight in the shining armor, Ben can offer one, Ben is a big softie, Ben is trying, Break Up, Brendol is harsh, But he was supposed to be an asshole, Confused Han, Devoted Reylo, Don't hate Armitage please, F/M, Falling In Love, Finn and Rose are basically an old married couple, Finn and Rose have their own Force Bond, Finn and Rose need a hug after dealing with Rey, Finn is very into planes, Finn knows his Peanut too well, FinnRose Baby - Freeform, First Love, Flashbacks, Grand Romantic Gesture, Guarded Rey, HEA, Happy Ending, Happy Ending for Everyone, Happy space kids, Hux is a good guy though, Hux is a lightweight, I swear it will be OK, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Let Rose ditch heels, Meet-Cute, Minor Armitage Hux/Rey, Now that they got their heads out of their asses, Oops she's already married, Please be aware, Poe gets a black eye, Poe loves everyone, Protective Rose Tico, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is confused, Rey is marrying Hux, Rey makes up her mind, Rey only wants her HEA, Rian is Reylo, Rose preaches communication, Sorry Not Sorry, Stubborn Ben, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars), They all figured it out, Weddings, after being raised by that, crazy Hux family dynamics, eventually, everyone in FO has daddy issues, groveling Ben, he also gets his man so, here comes the plot twist, in case you don't know, it's canon, keep telling yourself that, leia wants grandkids, more plot twists?, my fingers slipped, neither are Rey's friends, not a Reyux, she'll get it, so apparently is Hux, sorry about that, the Huxes are not pleased, the Organa-Solos are rich, they both are obnoxious, this is a Reylo fic, this is not the closure Rey wanted, too bad Ben has other ideas, why's Ben so happy?, yes Rey no one ships you and Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peanut! How are you… doing?” Finn's voice went down when he saw her state.</p><p>“I… I’m married,” Rey sobbed out.</p><p>He gaped at her. “Did you elope? And didn’t tell me?!”</p><p>Or Rey is going to marry the love of her life Armitage Hux. Except she's apparently already married to... who the fuck is Ben Solo?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Lawfully Wedded Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my new fic! First things first - it's a Reylo story, guys, if you're here for Reyux, it's a wrong fic. That being said, Armitage is nice here, just confused and so is Rey.<br/>If you don't see a tooth-rotting fluff tag, it's because they have to work for it. Yes, I'm evil.<br/>I'll try to keep the angst minimal, but Rey is going to be quite a bit conflicted, just so you know.</p><p>Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley, who sent me the cutest Reylo pin ever 💖💖💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Rey’s humble opinion, surprises were vastly overrated. Honestly, they tended to bring more trouble than fun, particularly for the recipient. What she was more appreciative of was stability, habit, routine even. There was something endlessly soothing in being able to tell how this or that moment is going to end, right how you planned it from the very beginning. It was amazing to know that you could count on something, trust it. What was a cheap thrill of surprise against this profound sense of security? Nothing, absolutely nothing.</p><p>As her companion smiled at her, Rey felt so blessed to have found a partner that shared her opinions. Armitage was amazing; serious, honest, understanding, and so, so <em>reliable</em>. A born and bred Brit, he embodied the best features of their nation. And while some people, <em>ahem, the Ticos, ahem</em>, thought Armitage was emotionally stunted and uptight, Rey knew better. He was <em>the one</em>.</p><p>What Rey loved most about her boyfriend was that she always knew where she stood with him (right now - the lobby of Starkiller, his favorite restaurant), what they were doing (ordering the usual: steak for him, salmon for her), where would they go from here (Rey had a certain suspicion based on some subtle questions over the past month and the fact that today was their one-year anniversary). It seemed her biggest dream was right at the tips of her fingers.</p><p>“You look gorgeous tonight,” Armitage complimented, caressing her hand.</p><p>Rey smiled at the praise. She’d donned his favorite little black dress on purpose and it was the right move, considering he was sporting both his best suit and the blue tie she had given him, a clear sign that it was a special occasion. Her boyfriend had always been quite transparent with these things. Her heart warmed at the thought.</p><p>“You look very handsome,” Rey responded with a smile, “reminds me of that party we met at.”</p><p>It had been a New Year’s bash at the ad agency she was working for. Armitage had been the plus one of her boss, Gwen Phasma, so she had been honestly surprised when he’d approached her. Turned out he and Gwen were cousins and after a good laugh Rey had agreed to dinner with him. And she hadn’t regretted it ever since. (Gwen most certainly did. Her previously agreeable boss became cold, picky, and snappish, probably thinking that Rey Nobody was not good enough to date a cousin of the Honorable Miss Phasma and a son of Viscount Arkanis. Joke’s on them.)</p><p>“The best day of my life,” Armitage smiled softly, looking into her eyes.</p><p>Rey felt a surge of affection. Her love for him was nothing like the proverbial explosions, lightning bolts, volcanoes, Mothra-sized butterflies, or any other natural disaster, no, it was a mix of contentment, safety, and security. Something deep, trusty, and true. Something <em>stable</em>.</p><p>“Mine, too,” she confessed, glancing at him hopefully. Rey knew the moment had come when Armitage, never one for PDA, brought her hand to his lips and left a soft kiss on the knuckles. His free hand disappeared inside his pocked and returned with a velvet box. Her eyes prickled at the sight.</p><p>“In that case, Rey Niima, will you do me a great honor and become my wife?”</p><p>She nodded, blinking away happy tears. “Yes, yes, I will.”</p><p>Without further ado her fiancé slid the ring on her finger and chastely kissed her, a waiter magically appeared with champagne, and some patrons clapped politely. Armitage didn’t drop to one knee, she didn’t cry, and <em>of course</em> they didn’t indulge in a make-out session, because they were in public, <em>mind you</em>, and properly brought up. Instead, Rey smiled like an idiot, admiring her new very big, very shiny ring and even ordered a fancy dessert. She had a reason after all.</p><p>Later, Armitage brought her home, like the perfect gentleman he was, and they exchanged less polite kisses on her doorstep. It was getting rather late and Rey, thanks to the champagne, was feeling bold.</p><p>“Armie, maybe you would like to come in?” she asked coyly, playing with his tie, “now that we are engaged?” He didn’t say anything, so Rey continued, less emboldened. “For a coffee or…”</p><p>“It’s quite late for coffee,” he answered with an amused smirk.</p><p>Rey huffed. “You know what I mean. Do you..?”</p><p>Her fiancé sighed, making her hopes wilt. “Precious, you know I love you?”</p><p>“Of course.” She never doubted that. Only someone who cared about her deeply could be so respectful for so long.</p><p>“I want to do this right. I’ve made mistakes before, Rey.” A pained expression crossed his face for a second. “You’re very important to me. Please, let’s do it the right way. Let’s wait till the wedding.”</p><p>She nodded, hiding her slight disappointment. “Whatever you need.”</p><p>Rey knew it wasn’t her fault. Her fiancé had always lived under such pressure from his family that any deviation from what was deemed proper was inconceivable to him, even though she thought he took it a touch too seriously.</p><p>Armitage kissed her forehead. “Thank you for being so understanding.  I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>She immediately felt guilty. “Nonsense,” Rey protested with a smile. “We are perfect for each other.”</p><p>“We are. Sweet dreams, precious.” With another chaste kiss to her forehead he went, leaving her standing there with an odd mix of happiness and longing.</p><p> </p><p>When the door closed behind her, Rey took a deep breath and squealed in delight. She was engaged! Still unable to believe it, she ditched her heels and padded to her office, more than ready to share her happiness with the world.</p><p>Bless Skype for existing. Having your best friend live across the pond was hard but, luckily, with modern technologies Rey could make do. Finn answered almost immediately, his broad smile beaming from the screen.</p><p>“Hey, Peanut!”</p><p>“Hi there,” she grinned right back. “How are you? How are Rosie and my favorite nephew?”</p><p>As if on cue Rose appeared on the screen with Rian dressed in the most adorable Star Wars-themed onesie Rey had ever seen. The boy was only two months old, but she was sure that one day he’ll be a handful.</p><p>“Say hi to Aunty Rey,” Rose prompted, transferring him into Finn’s waiting hands and taking a chair for herself. Rian gurgled happily, eliciting coos and praises from Rey. The Tico family had always been the perfect image of what she wanted for herself: a mix of shared history, inside jokes, gentle teasing, unconditional love, and devotion. Finn and Rose had been a nice couple when they were dating but, now, settled in their marriage, they were <em>perfect</em>, navigating through life’s problems with grace and determination. Rey could only hope she and Armitage would work that way. About that…</p><p>“Guys, I have great news!” she started.</p><p>“You finally dumped that sorry ginger’s ass?” Finn whooped.</p><p>The smile immediately left Rey’s face.</p><p>“Or not…”</p><p>For some reason, her friends weren’t fans of Armitage, particularly Finn. They were convinced she could do better, whatever “better” entailed.</p><p>“I did <em>not</em>,” Rey said with an edge to her voice. “As a matter of fact, we’re engaged.” She lifted her ring to the screen, hoping that maybe her friends would show some happiness for her.</p><p>Finn and Rose shared a look, making it very clear that some spousal mind-reading was taking place, then both turned with strained smiles.</p><p>“Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you. I love Armitage and he loves me,” she added, feeling the odd need to justify herself.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“And we’ll be the perfect old married couple,” Rey soldiered on, frustrated by the lack of reaction.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“And we’ll have the fattest, happiest ginger babies.”</p><p>Finn and Rose shared another peculiar look.</p><p>“About that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have you, you know?” Rose tried carefully.</p><p>Rey knew damn well what, but she was too annoyed for that. “I <em>don’t</em> know.”</p><p>Finn huffed. “Have you guys finally had sex?”</p><p>“Why do you…”</p><p>“Rey,” Rose looked at her very seriously, “you have been dating for a year and you’ve only ever kissed. Don’t get me wrong, but we feel like Armitage isn’t really interested in you that way.”</p><p>Maybe if Rey hadn’t had some doubts herself, she wouldn’t react that way. Oh well...</p><p>“He wants to wait till marriage,” she snapped.</p><p>“Do you?” Finn asked. “Because he’s not even religious, why…”</p><p>Frustrated with the whole conversation, Rey groaned. “Why can’t you just be <em>happy</em> for me?! <em>I</em> am! Please, just give Armitage a chance, he’s a good guy and he’ll be a <em>fantastic </em>husband. I love him. Please.” It really hurt every time they showed so little faith in her choice.</p><p>Her friends sighed.</p><p>“If that’s what you want.”</p><p>“We’re just looking out for you,” Rose said apologetically.</p><p>“We want you to be happy,” Finn promised.</p><p>“I know and I am,” Rey grumbled, disheartened by the whole conversation.</p><p>“Then we are, too, Peanut.”</p><p>Somehow it lacked conviction.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went as expected. Lord Hux wasn’t thrilled, to put it mildly. If not for the viscount’s wife, Armitage would have probably been disowned, at least temporarily. His mother, Lady Hux, took it better, so there was that. Phasma wasn’t particularly happy either, but Rey had long since come to terms with the fact that she wouldn’t be getting her cool boss back.</p><p>The wedding preparations started full force. Thankfully, Liana Hux took everything on her fragile shoulders, showing far more enthusiasm for shades of white, guest lists, and peonies vs roses than Rey herself. Honestly, she didn’t care about a big cake or a princess dress, it was more to appease the Huxes, especially Brendol, who was extremely picky about proprieties ever since his first wife had run away with her flamenco teacher. Armitage shared Rey’s opinion, confessing that he would rather go to the Register Office, but he wanted to do it the right way, for his family and for their family to come. She couldn’t not respect that.</p><p>The days flew by and the many items on Liana’s crazy list slowly got ticked. They had the baker, the florist, the venue, the church, the dress, the photographer, even the bridesmaids. To Rey’s delight, she even managed to negotiate Rose in there alongside Phasma and Lady Netal, Brandol’s choices. Everything was going well.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was short-lived. Rey was loading her grocery cart when she received the fateful call. Frowning at the unfamiliar number, she answered.</p><p>“Rey Niima?” asked the woman on the other side.</p><p>“Yes, who’s asking?”</p><p>“This is Jessica Pava from the Register Office, we have an issue with your documents.”</p><p>Rey frowned. “Did we miss something?”</p><p>“There was probably a glitch in the system, I can’t find your divorce certificate,” Miss Pava said apologetically, befuddling Rey quite a bit.</p><p>“Um, I’m not even married yet.”</p><p>“Sorry, I wasn’t meaning from Mr. Hux, I meant Mr. Solo.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>There was a prolonged pause. “Mr. Benjamin Solo, your first husband.”</p><p>Rey stopped, flabbergasted. “There’s some mistake. I’ve never been married, I don’t even know a Benjamin Solo. Please check again.”</p><p>“There’s no mistake,” Miss Pava answered, adding to Rey’s rising sense of panic. “The records show that you’re married to a US citizen, Benjamin Solo. Do you know that bigamy is a criminal offense in the UK?”</p><p>Rey gasped. The ground wobbled under her feet. This wasn’t possible! How...?</p><p>“Ms. Niima, are you alright?” Miss Pava asked with worry.</p><p>“No? Yes? I don’t know,” she answered with a shaky voice. “I’m not married. I have never been…”</p><p>“Look, I shouldn’t do this, but would it help if I sent you the copy of your marriage certificate? What’s your email? Hopefully, it’ll  help you figure this out.”</p><p>Rey gave her the email address, barely aware of what she was doing. She paid for her groceries, got into her car, and dropped her head on the steering wheel. <em>Why her</em>? Why did things like this only happen to her? With trembling fingers, she unlocked her phone. There it was – a document that stated she was someone’s wife, and had been for five years. <em>How?</em></p><p>She googled Benjamin Solo. The first result was a Wikipedia article on some obscure member of royalty she skipped. Then a very married businessman with three kids. An elderly university professor. A writer that died sixty years ago. An eight-year-old who won a spelling bee. Frustrated, she threw the phone on the passenger seat and drove home, completely at a loss as to how to solve this mystery.</p><p>The first thing Rey did was to Skype-call Finn.</p><p>“Peanut! How are you… doing?” his voice went down when he saw her state.</p><p>“I… I’m married,” she sobbed out.</p><p>Finn gaped at her. “Did you <em>elope</em>? And didn’t tell me?!”</p><p>“No, I’m… I got a call… and…” And then Rey broke down in a way she hadn’t done since she was ten. Poor Finn called Rose and together they coaxed the whole story out of her.</p><p>“How do you know it’s not a joke?” Rose prodded.</p><p>“It’s not,” Rey sniffed, “I checked the phone number and the document, it all seems legal. It even has my signature! How could it possibly have my signature!?”</p><p>Finn rubbed his temple. “OK, that’s weird. You couldn’t have forgotten something like that, could you?”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>“Have you tried to find this Benjamin?” Rose interjected.</p><p>Rey huffed. “Of course. But I don’t know any of those people and some of them are either dead or underage.”</p><p>“What about Facebook?”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. “Of course you didn’t.” She unlocked her phone and wiggled her fingers in the air. “OK, here we go, search, name, he’d probably go with Ben, not Benjamin, hm, yes, let’s take a look.” She frowned, going through options. “Too old, too odd, a creep…”</p><p>“Maybe he <em>is</em> a creep,” Rey sniffed. “With my luck he would be.”</p><p>“This one is cute.”</p><p>“And the age is plausible,” Finn added. “Look, he even went to Takodana, too.”</p><p>Rose turned her phone with a profile photo to the screen. “What do you say?”</p><p>Rey gasped. The dark wavy hair, the scattering of moles, the plush lips – it all could have been just a coincidence, but those deep soulful eyes she would recognize anywhere.</p><p>“Kylo…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For Better, For Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who's Kylo? This chapter might have some answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summer is finally here and it's so hot 😭🥵 Why can't the weather be just nice and warm? Oh well...</p>
<p>I hope the second chapter will give you some answers to what's going on))) A little heads-up - I got distracted starting another multichapter, so I'm not sure how soon the next update is coming. We'll see.</p>
<p>Shout-out to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sun is bright. The sky is clear blue. She never knew there could be so much green in the whole galaxy. The weather is warmer, the people nicer, and applying to the exchange program in Takodana was the best idea she’d ever had. The air is fragrant, the smell from the bakery delicious, and the wall in her way completely unexpected. Oh. Not a wall. A chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, are you OK?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He has the gentlest brown eyes she could happily drown in and Rey is lost in that instant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m fine. Sorry, I should have watched where I was going.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A crooked, most adorable smile. A face, so fresh, so open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, it was my fault. I’m Kylo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rey.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks delighted. Her heart skips a beat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Can I offer you an apology coffee?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maz’s cinnamon rolls are a work of art. Kylo, with his patrician nose and plush lips, is a work of art himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So you study statistics?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that a problem?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A smirk. A chuckle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nah, you’re just smarter than me. English lit, grad student.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey is entranced by those lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t sell yourself short.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A shadow crosses his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell that to my family.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An understanding, an instant bond.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not close?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. I’m a walking disappointment.” A sigh. “Sometimes I just feel so alone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her fingers twine with his before she knows it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not alone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A smile, hesitant, hopeful. A new beginning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Neither are you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The evening is soft, yet a bit chilly. Kylo’s jacket on her shoulders, their fingers intertwined. Streetlights create a halo around his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you looking at?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A flush colors her face. “You’re beautiful. Like a medieval prince.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An amused chuckle. “Is that so?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes on her lips. Unmistakable. Hungry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rey?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her heart skips a beat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I really want to kiss you right now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. Please.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His lips are on hers and everything is right in the world.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em>“Are you sure?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes soft, hesitant. She is, she has never been so sure about anything in her life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am. Please, I want you. Just you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the first time in her life Rey feels like she can take whatever she wants. Him, Kylo, her heart, her other half, her everything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever you want, Sweetheart.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His lips on hers, insistent, searching. His hands everywhere, bold. His eyes wild, mirroring her own desire. They were made for each other, two halves of one whole.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, Kylo!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her voice is hoarse from begging, her body is taut as a string and her mind is blessedly blank to anything other than the blinding pleasure they share.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her fingers tremble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You didn’t!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A smile, proud, unabashed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I did. I totally did.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s stunned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s too much! The tickets, the hotel, it costs a fortune.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He laughs, carefree, happy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s your birthday, sweetheart. It’s a big deal.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But Kylo…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No buts. I know someone who owes me a favor. You deserve a proper celebration. You’re only twenty once.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her kiss is both grateful and searing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you, too.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The phone rings. And rings. And rings. Rey buries herself deeper into the sheets. Kylo curses. The ringing stops.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who’s that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No one important,” he mutters darkly. It’s too early to be this grumpy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stretches. She nuzzles him. Hands explore. Limbs tangle together. They kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The phone rings again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kylo…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What if…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t care.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The phone rings. He curses. She leans over to take a peek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her whole body grows cold. One word on the screen. Mom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s your mom!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You said it was no one important.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Precisely.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You mean she calls you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His whole face hardens. A perfect stranger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sob. “You said you weren’t close. You said she didn’t care about you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She doesn’t.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s so cold. Rey burns.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong with you?! Your mother tries to reach out to you and you deny her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong with me?! What’s wrong with you? Your parents abandoned you, yet you keep searching for them in everyone you meet! You’re better off without them. I’m better off without mine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She’d rather he slapped her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re a monster.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kylo doesn’t blink.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, I am.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She hastily throws her clothes on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t call me. Ever.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears come. Is it the end? It must be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her phone is silent. Has been for weeks. He doesn’t call. He doesn’t show up. He’s nowhere to be found.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She thought she’d never be able to look at him again. Now she can’t think of anything else.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kylo isn’t at their coffee shop. Nor at his classes. Nor anywhere else. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She caves in and goes to his apartment. It’s empty. His number is silent. No one knows anything. He has no friends there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a finality to it. It is the end. He left her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Could he really just leave her? He promised not to. It’s her fault, always has been.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey waits. And waits. She’s good at it. Counts days. Hopes against hope.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The semester is almost over. She loses her patience. She goes to his academic advisor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey blushes and stammers, every inch a stupid heartsick girl. Professor Erso sighs heavily, removes her glasses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but Kylo took a sabbatical. Personal reasons.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her heart breaks into million sharp pieces.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you OK? Are you..?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey follows Professor Erso’s gaze to her abdomen. Shakes her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh. Good.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>No, not good. Nothing is good. He promised she wasn’t alone. And he </em>left<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She can’t even muster the energy to cry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Life goes on. Rey does not. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She still counts days. She still keeps some hope. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Autumn comes. The sun is still bright. The sky is still blue. Everything is horrendously green, the weather disgustingly warm, and applying to the exchange program in Takodana was the worst idea she’d ever had. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The air still smells like Maz’s cinnamon rolls and the wall in her way is completely unexpected. Rey’s heart skips a beat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit, are you OK?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Warm brown eyes. Beautiful honest face. Kind smile. Wrong, all wrong. She buries the urge to cry. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You sure? You look like you need a drink. I’m Finn.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rey.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She lets him take her to Maz’s. Who cares? Kylo is not coming back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She will let the past die. Kill it if she has to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Kylo…”</p>
<p>For a second Rey forgot how to breathe. The man she’d wanted so badly to see again, the same man she’d worked so hard to forget, who broke her heart and taught her not to give her trust freely ever again, had been somehow <em>married </em>to her all this time. The universe had a cruel sense of humor: he’d  ruined her life once, now he was there to do it again.</p>
<p>“Kylo?” Rose demanded sharply. “As in <em>Kylo Ren</em>? The fucking asshole I promised to taze into the next century?!”</p>
<p>“Rosie-Bear, language!” Finn gasped, appalled. “What if Bear Cub…”</p>
<p>“Bear Cub should know that Mama would kick his ass for treating a girl like that,” she snapped. “Rey, honey, are you OK?”</p>
<p>“Ben is Kylo,” she said dumbly, stupefied. “Kylo is Ben.”</p>
<p>“I told you Kylo Ren must be a fake name,” Finn huffed. “Or else we would have found his social media five years ago.”</p>
<p>“Oh God.” Rey refused to cry about it. Not again. Not over <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>“But Peanut, <em>how </em>are you two married? It’s not like you swung past Vegas or something.”</p>
<p>She felt the blood leaving her face.</p>
<p>“What?” Finn and Rose cried out simultaneously.</p>
<p>“He…” Rey faltered. “He took me to <em>Canto Bight</em> for my birthday.”</p>
<p>Her friends swore.</p>
<p>“I… we didn’t even do anything, just had fun, I swear!”</p>
<p>Rose shook her head. “Rey, you couldn’t have forgotten your own wedding, could you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” she cried out. “We were drinking, wandering around. I remember some dude dressed as Elvis. The next day I woke up with a flower crown on my head, but we were so hungover we just… How can it even be legal? Don’t immigration officers get involved with something like that?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like you stayed in the country,” Finn pointed out. “Jesus, Peanut, you didn’t even <em>have to</em> leave in the first place.”</p>
<p>“I guess not,” Rey muttered awkwardly. She had never told anyone she returned to the UK not because of visa issues, but because she wanted to forget her heartbreak.</p>
<p>“What do I do now?”</p>
<p>Rose straightened in her seat. “Simple. You come here, you find the asshole, you annul the marriage. Just like that.”</p>
<p>It made sense. There was just one tiny detail.</p>
<p>“And how I am supposed to find him?”</p>
<p>The other girl grinned. “Facebook, honey.” She enthusiastically clicked on her phone. “Let’s see, here we go. Benjamin Solo works for the Alderaanian embassy in… can you believe it, Coruscant. It’s forty minutes’ drive from Pasaana. Fifty top.”</p>
<p>“Guess you’re visiting us soon, Peanut,” Finn piped in.</p>
<p>Rey could only nod to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curiously, explaining why she had to visit her friends less than two month before her wedding didn’t go as badly as she’d feared. Armitage was his perfect understanding self, taking Rey’s stumbling explanations at face value. She simply couldn’t bring herself to tell him the truth. It was her burden to bear. The Huxes couldn’t care less. Brendol probably hoped Rey wouldn’t return altogether. Phasma was surprisingly chill with the extra vacation days as well.</p>
<p>“It’s totally normal to have cold feet before the wedding,” the blonde grinned. “Take your time, consider all the pros and cons. Don’t rush.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> having cold feet,” Rey said through gritted teeth. On the contrary, she wanted nothing more than to be married already. And <em>not</em> to Kylo-Ben.</p>
<p>“Sure, sure,” her boss nodded, unconvinced. “Is two weeks enough or should I make it a month? I won’t even dock your pay.”</p>
<p><em>You’re not getting rid of me that easily</em>, Rey thought to herself, booking the next flight to Coruscant.</p>
<p>Finn met her in the airport with a bone-crushing hug that melted something long-frozen inside her. She didn’t even realize how tense she’d been until he finally made her relax.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to see you.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy to see you, too. Come on, Rosie and Rian can’t wait to see you.”</p>
<p>Finally, they were able to catch up properly. Finn, a history professor, was on vacation and finishing the book he was working on. He was steadily making a name for himself in his field of choice, the history of aviation, with his brilliant WWII papers. It was a running joke between Rey and Rose how all those plane models he bought ‘for Rian’ were never going to leave his office.</p>
<p>Rose was a picture of radiant motherhood. She had recently returned to her part time work at the architecture firm and was still figuring out her new work/life balance. Luckily for her, her husband was mostly home these days.</p>
<p>Rian, of course, was his precious adorable self that Rey refused to let out of her hands. One day, she thought, that would be her reality, too. There was only one issue to tackle first.</p>
<p>The Ticos had a plan. They checked the Alderaanian embassy working hours again. Rey went through the divorce papers for the umpteenth time, making sure everything was right. The plan was to catch Kylo-Ben on his lunch break and go from there. Surely, he didn’t want to be legally tied to his ex either.</p>
<p>“You have everything you need,” Rose coached her. “Just wait for him, grab him, and make him sign the papers.”</p>
<p>“No, Rosie,” Finn interjected. “First he must tell her <em>why</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why what?”</p>
<p>“Why he ghosted Peanut. You need closure, Rey,” her friend said gently.</p>
<p>She frowned. “Do I?” Closure meant talking. Did she want any more talking with a person who had hurt her so much? It wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p>Finn and Rose shared another meaningful look. “Yes,” they answered resolutely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey wasn’t sure what she was doing, standing in front of the embassy building and scanning the employees like a bad spy from an action movie. It’s not like anybody cared, but she felt stupid. And annoyed, definitely annoyed. Maybe she should try to talk her way in? Was there any security?</p>
<p>Finally, three million years later or, more accurately, fifteen minutes into the lunch break, she saw a familiar tall figure leaving the building. Her traitorous heart skipped a beat. From anticipation, obviously.</p>
<p>“Kylo!” she called. “Or should I call you Ben?”</p>
<p>He turned. And gasped.</p>
<p>“<em>Rey</em>.”</p>
<p>The way he said her name, with such reverence, made her want to knock him upside his stupidly pretty head. Because he had no right to be this <em>happy </em>to see her. He <em>left.</em></p>
<p>“In the flesh,” she responded wryly, trying not to pay attention to his crooked smile or how well he filled out his suit. Five years was a long time, enough to gain some weight, to start getting bald or to grow a stupid beard, but Kylo had the audacity to look mouthwateringly handsome. Ugh, the asshole.</p>
<p>“How are you here?” he asked in that awed tone like he couldn’t believe it. “You look gorgeous.”</p>
<p>To her annoyance, Rey blushed like the idiot she was. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I hadn’t expected…”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” she snorted. Why would he?</p>
<p>By that time Kylo’s colleagues had started to look at them curiously, intrigued by the exchange. That wasn’t part of the plan.</p>
<p>“Do you want to get lunch?” he asked hastily.</p>
<p>Rey nodded.</p>
<p>The sweet little café he brought her to reminded her too much of their student days which instantly soured her mood. Not Kylo’s though; he beamed like he’d won the lottery.</p>
<p>“How are you? What are you doing? Where do you live? Did you finally get a dog? I want to know <em>everything</em>,” he said with that stupid lopsided smile of his and Rey was lost. To her rage, of course.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m fine, market analysis, London, no. Kylo…”</p>
<p>“Ben is fine,” he beamed.</p>
<p>“Why are you so happy?” she snapped, annoyed by his behavior.</p>
<p>“You’re here,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Rey scoffed. “You ghosted me five years ago, I have a right to be surprised.”</p>
<p>Instead of guilty, Kylo’s eyes turned endlessly sad. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p><em>That</em> wasn’t what Rey expected. Laughing it off or pretending that nothing was amiss – sure. But not this. “What happened?” she asked.</p>
<p>He sighed, his gaze turning distant. “Remember my mom’s call? My dad had a heart attack.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I went home.” Ben looked at her with big sad eyes that made her want to sooth him. “I wanted to tell you, truly, but you told me to leave you alone and then my phone got stolen.…”</p>
<p>Rey clenched her fists to avoid touching his hand. “You could have reached out somehow. I waited a whole year.”</p>
<p>He nodded, sad and lost. “I know. I wanted to come back to you, but you said not to, and then my dad had another heart attack. He made it, thankfully. We spent the whole year by his side. When I returned, your neighbor said you left for the UK.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” So he had wanted to come back? He didn’t want to leave her forever? It was all a stupid miscommunication? No, it couldn’t be… “Why do you work at the embassy?” Rey asked the first thing she could think of, just to stop her heart from galloping. “You hate politics.”</p>
<p>“For my mom.”</p>
<p>She frowned, perplexed. “But you wanted to teach.”</p>
<p>Ben shrugged. “It didn’t matter. Nothing did after you left.” He reached for her hand, caressing her fingers. “Rey, I’m so happy….”</p>
<p>No, this was <em>wrong</em>. This wasn’t what she’d come for. Rey needed a closure, not an opening.</p>
<p>“Did you know that we’re married?” she blurted out, taking in his startled expression. “Of course not. We’re married. Surprise.” she smiled awkwardly as his eyes bulged.</p>
<p>“I…um… Is that why..?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I want a divorce.”</p>
<p>He blinked, confused. “Why? I only just got you back.”</p>
<p>Rey wanted to scream. Why was he doing this? Making it harder than it should be?  “Ben, I’m <em>not</em> back. We broke up five years ago. I’ve moved on. I’m getting married. I want a divorce.”</p>
<p>“Do you love him?”</p>
<p>“Whom?” she frowned, puzzled by the question.</p>
<p>Ben chuckled like he heard something funny. “Your fiancé.”</p>
<p>Rey flushed from embarrassment. “Yes.” It was true. She loved Armitage and wanted to be his wife.</p>
<p>Ben smirked. “I’m not so sure.”</p>
<p>What right did he have to be so smug?! Her patience snapped. “Look, Kylo.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Look at the time,” he interjected abruptly, glancing at his watch. “I should get back to work. Meet me here tomorrow at six, we’ll talk about it.” With that Ben promptly got up and rushed to the door, leaving her confused, frustrated, and god-damn <em>pissed off </em>in his wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How much effort will it take Rey to convince Ben to give her a divorce? More than she thinks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Have And To Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey agrees to meet Ben and of course it doesn't go the way she thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An update? What a surprise! Sorry, I know I was super slow with this story, but it just refuses to cooperate. Excuses, excuses.</p><p>A shout-out to my very patient beta fulcrum_of_pemberley.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, are you going on this date?” Finn prodded gently, receiving a withering glare from Rey.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you, it's not a date?”</p><p>Her friend shrugged. “Sounds like one to me.”</p><p>“He’s taking you out and he's going to <em>feed</em> you,” Rose added smugly, knowing full well Rey’s soft spots.</p><p>“It’s called catching up,” Rey grumbled.</p><p>“Why would he want to <em>catch up</em> just to give you a divorce?” Finn asked innocently, glancing at his wife.</p><p>“Because he doesn't want to,” Rose smirked triumphantly.</p><p>Rey barely suppressed the desire to throttle them both. Some friends they were!</p><p>“He will. He has no choice.”</p><p>Finn and Rose exchanged sceptical glances that indicated they had quite a lot to say on the matter.</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Excuse me?” Rey squeaked. Yes, some throttling was definitely in their foreseeable future.</p><p>“Are we seriously doing this, Peanut?” Finn sounded exasperated.</p><p>What right did he have?!</p><p>“Doing <em>what</em>?”</p><p>He sighed. “Rey, you're telling me that Ben figuring his shit out doesn't change <em>anything</em>?”</p><p>She frowned confusedly. “Yes?”</p><p>“<em>Rey.</em>”</p><p>“What?” she snapped. The conversation started to grate on her nerves. At least Finn looked like it was grating on <em>his</em> nerves, too.</p><p>“You're still not over him, he's still not over you, the only issues you had with him are more or less resolved, so…”</p><p>“So <em>nothing</em>,” Rey insisted, more loudly than intended. “You're wrong. I'm over him. I'm getting married. To Armitage,” she clarified just in case.</p><p>Her friends exchanged <em>the look</em> again. It was low-key freaking her out, the two of them silently conversing like some kind of mind-readers. </p><p>“People change their minds,” Rose said carefully.</p><p>“Not me.”</p><p>“Rey, Ben is the only man who has ever gotten such a visceral reaction from you. Are you sure you want to let it go?”</p><p>She didn’t hesitate for a second. “<em>Yes</em>.” </p><p>That “visceral reaction” had left her in pieces she’d spent five years picking up. <em>Once</em> was quite enough in her opinion. Those thoughts clearly showed on her face because Finn looked at her sympathetically.</p><p>“Oh, Peanut.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was pity. “Ben is trouble,” Rey stated with determination. “I don't want trouble, I want a stable happy marriage, I want my happily ever after and it's Armitage.”</p><p>“Oh Rey. There's no such thing as happily ever after,” Rose said gently.</p><p>“What?” she sputtered. “What are you talking about? You two.…”</p><p>“Are what?” the other girl asked. “Married? Happy? Honey, it's no magic, sunshine, and roses.”</p><p>“Well, one Rose,” Finn quipped, kissing his wife’s temple. </p><p>“Sap.” Rose shook her head fondly. “Rey, look, we have issues, too,” she said as Finn nodded in agreement, “we fight, more often than you'd think, we have to work through our problems. It's not like a marriage certificate solves everything, it's your choices, every single one you keep making every day.”</p><p>“You either fight each other or the problem together,” Finn added seriously, looking at his wife.</p><p>“It's not that easy,” Rose continued, “and it requires plenty of communication.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, your couple mumbo-jumbo,” Rey snorted.</p><p>Her friends shared a befuddled look. “Our what?” </p><p>“That thing you're doing,” she gesticulated wildly between them, “the spousal telepathy.”</p><p>Finn and Rose looked at each other, bewildered.</p><p>“This thing right now.”</p><p>Rose blinked. “Honey, we just know each other really well. Like you and Armitage should,” she added pointedly.</p><p>“We use our words,” Rey shot back.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” both of her friends hummed dubiously, those pesky matching judgy expressions back on their faces. </p><p>Luckily for Rey, her buzzing phone saved her from the rest of it.</p><p>“Oh look, Armitage is calling,” she announced way too brightly, slipping out of the room.</p><p>“Hi there,” she breathed into the phone.</p><p>“Hello, precious.” Even through the distance Rey could hear the smile in her fiancé’s voice. “How is your trip going?”</p><p><em>If only you knew… </em>“Great, everything is great, Finn and Rose are great, the weather is…”</p><p>“Great?” Armitage supplied amusedly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Rey rubbed her neck awkwardly.</p><p>“I'm glad. I miss you.”</p><p>“Miss you, too,” she sighed, feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. Her fiancé was so good to her and she.... “How are the wedding preparations going?</p><p>“We're still trying to figure out how to seat everyone so that they won't try to stab each other,” Armitage sighed tiredly.</p><p>“It can't be that bad,” Rey chuckled. </p><p>“Gwen's father is still not over the fact that my twice removed Aunt Elizabeth's great-great something father annexed land from his great-great something father during Queen Anne's reign, so....”</p><p>“You can't be serious.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.” And there was the smile again.</p><p>Rey couldn’t help herself from teasing a little. “Poor you, doing all the hard work.” </p><p>“Liana helps. And mom,” Armitage paused, “when father isn't around.”</p><p>Rey winced a little. The intricacies of the Hux family were… well, they were. “I see.”</p><p>“I still miss you,” her fiancé said wistfully. “But you have fun. Say hi to your friends.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you back.”</p><p>The call helped Rey get back some of the sense of normalcy she had lost in the whole Ben ordeal. With a slight smile, Rey walked out of the room only to be met with her very unimpressed friends.</p><p>“Now what?” she frowned.</p><p>Rose scrutinized her for a moment. “Rey, he doesn't know?”</p><p>“Were you eavesdropping?” she demanded.</p><p>“You left the door half-open,” Finn shrugged as if it were fair game. “Does Armitage seriously have no idea?”</p><p>“And I would rather keep it that way,” Rey said firmly, indicating the end of the conversation.</p><p>Her friends blatantly ignored her.</p><p>“You can't do that,” Rose protested. “<em>Communication</em>.”</p><p>Rey gaped at their double standards. “You both seemed fine with me keeping it quiet!” she pointed out indignantly.</p><p>“From his <em>family</em>,” Finn countered. “This is the man you want to spend <em>the rest of your life</em> with, do you seriously want to start it with a lie?”</p><p>The question killed all the fight in her. “No,” she sighed sadly. “But I have no choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as they had agreed, Rey met Ben at the cozy little café they had had lunch at, studiously ignoring the happy couples all around her. This was <em>not </em>a date, she repeated to herself, anything but. No matter how romantic the atmosphere was or how good her ex looked – this was pure business that would leave her a free woman after. Right, exactly that.</p><p>“Ben,” she nodded curtly.</p><p>“Rey.” Judging from his smile, he was undeterred by her mood. “You look amazing. What am I saying, you always do,” Ben showed that crooked grin of his she used to love so much.</p><p>“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Rey snapped right back, too annoyed by his cheerful attitude. What he was playing at?</p><p>“What about food?” Ben asked smoothly. “They have amazing lasagne.”</p><p>Right on cue the waiter came to their table and before Rey could protest, they were served what Ben had pre-ordered for them and wine to go with it. At least, true to his word, the food was indeed amazing. For a few minutes she allowed herself to get lost in tastes and flavours before her mind returned her to their actual problem.</p><p>Rey placed her utensils aside. “Look, this is all well and good, but it's not what I came for.”</p><p>“Oh?” Ben looked at her over his glass. “Do you not like the wine?”</p><p>“It's amazing wine. And food, and all of it. I just...” She took a deep breath. “I want you to sign the divorce papers and then I'll be out of your hair.”</p><p>He set the glass aside and took her hand in his. “Maybe I don't want you out of my hair,” he murmured.</p><p>Rey’s temper flared and she snatched her hand back.</p><p>“Yes, you do,” she pressed.</p><p>Ben smiled.</p><p>“I'm afraid I'll have to disagree.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Rey hissed, unable to stop herself.</p><p>“What?” he raised his eyebrow questioningly.</p><p>“This?!” she gestured wildly around. “Trying to charm the pants off me?”</p><p>He leaned in, his eyes glinting. “Is it working?”</p><p>Rey wanted to scream. Where was Kylo, her sweet, awkward, charming boyfriend, who stumbled over himself trying to compliment her? This smooth, confident man was something else; he was <em>dangerous</em> and she didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>“Ben,” she started with all the calm she could muster. Giving in to her emotions was risky now. “I'm living in a different country. I'm getting married. To a different man, mind you. We broke up years ago. You never looked for me. <em>What are you doing</em>?”</p><p>He leaned closer, taking hold of her hands again. “What if I told you that our break-up was a mistake?” Ben asked fervently. “That I thought about you every single day? That I stayed away because I thought you wanted me to, but now I know better?”</p><p>“You know <em>what</em> better?” she scoffed. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Rey, tell me the truth; are you happy with Armitage?”</p><p>Now that was an easy question. “Yes.”</p><p>“Then why don't you look like it?”</p><p>Rey opened her mouth indignantly, but Ben beat her to it.</p><p>“You don't look like you're head over heels. I would know.”</p><p>“People change,” she threw back.</p><p>Ben studied her for a second. “Perhaps. Does he know where you are? With <em>whom</em> you are?”</p><p>“Yes,” she lied through her teeth.</p><p>He hummed. “I see. Prove to me you want this marriage.”</p><p>“I <em>want </em>this marriage,” Rey stated with conviction. “Why do you care? What's it to <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Ben just looked at her. “I want you to be happy.”</p><p>“Then sign the papers,” she cried exasperatedly.</p><p>“I can't.”</p><p>“<em>Ben!</em>”</p><p>His gaze set her on fire. “I care about you, more than you realize, and I want you to be with someone who will cherish and dote on you.”</p><p>“Like Armitage.”</p><p>“Debatable.”</p><p>“Well, I tell you he treats me like a queen,” Rey said angrily.</p><p>“Then where is he?”</p><p>“At home. Because <em>I</em> asked him to stay,” she hastily added. “He's amazing, don't you see? He's sweet and kind, he understands me, he is smart and driven and have I told you that his father is a viscount? Armitage is literally a fairy-tale prince.” By the end of her tirade Rey was almost panting.</p><p>Ben gave her an odd look.</p><p>“That's what you looked for? A prince?”</p><p>“No, god damn it! Someone who gets me! Who knows what I want! Who isn't <em>you</em>!” The second the words left her mouth Rey regretted them, especially when she saw the inscrutable expression on Ben’s face.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“<em>What </em>do you see?”</p><p>“Denial is not just a river in Egypt,” he responded, completely calm and self-assured.</p><p>Rey’s patience snapped.</p><p>“Bloody hell! I'm not in denial! I just want a divorce! Sign the bloody papers or I don't know what I'll do with you!”</p><p>By the end she was standing and the whole café was staring at her. Blood flowed to her cheeks in embarrassment, prompting her to sit right back down, fuming silently under Ben’s unreadable gaze.</p><p>“I’ll sign the papers.”</p><p>“Thank God!” Rey exclaimed, reaching for her bag.</p><p>“As soon as I believe that this is the best course of action for you,” he finished serenely.</p><p>She threw her napkin at him.</p><p>“Sod you, Solo.”</p><p>He smiled. “If the lady insists.”</p><p>Her grip was threatening to break the table. “Sign the papers or I'll make myself a widow,” Rey hissed as the entire café kept watching them with badly concealed interest.</p><p>“You're making a scene, sweetheart,” Ben responded nonchalantly.</p><p>“Whose fault is that?! Why can't you just do one thing I ask you to?”</p><p>“Because I love you.”</p><p>The sincerity in his voice forced the air out of her lungs.</p><p>“But I do <em>not</em>. Please, Ben, if you truly love me, let me go,” Rey begged with tears in her eyes.</p><p>He considered her with an impassive face as her heart thumped desperately.</p><p>“Let's make a deal.”</p><p>“What do you want?” she asked sharply. Money or sex? He didn’t look like he needed money.…</p><p>“Next week is my mom's birthday,” Ben said and Rey completely lost the plot, “we have a big family reunion. Come with me.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” she gaped.</p><p>“Come with me and let me show you how good we can be together. <em>Or</em> you can show me that you've finally moved on,” Ben went on calmly as if it was just a fun weekend.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>He shrugged and got up. “Well then, thank you for the evening.”</p><p>“Where do you think you're going?!”</p><p>“Home. Unless you want to accompany me?” he suggested amusedly.</p><p>“Screw you.”</p><p>“Yes, something along those lines.”</p><p>“I'm not going anywhere with you,” Rey stated, waiting for him to protest.</p><p>He didn’t. “I didn't insist.”</p><p>“What about the divorce?”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>She groaned. “Ben.”</p><p>“You know my terms. Think about it.” He slid her a card with his private number scribed on the other side. “Call me when you decide.”</p><p>“I'm so going to kick your ass, Solo,” Rey promised, eliciting a smile out of him.</p><p>“Good luck with that, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're kidding,” Rose incredulously shook her head as Rey retold her the story of the dinner.</p><p>“I wish.”</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Finn asked with worry written all over his face.</p><p>Rey shrugged. “Agree, I guess. I don't see any other way out.”</p><p>Her friends shared <em>the look</em>.</p><p>“Who's going to tell her?”</p><p>“Not me, Rosie-Bear.”</p><p>The girl huffed.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>. Rey, sweetie, do they have Hallmark in the UK?”</p><p>Rey blinked. “Is it too hot in here or something? Because you sound like you've got heat stroke.”</p><p>“You see,” her friend started carefully, “this shit here is literally every single rom-com trope.”</p><p>“Er?”</p><p>“Oh my God, Rey, your old flame asks you to go to his family reunion,” Finn cried out exasperatedly.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Everyone will immediately assume you're his girlfriend,” Rose chimed in.</p><p>“And his parents will love you to bits. And his neighbours.”</p><p>“And his dog.”</p><p>“Yep. And suddenly his mom tries to figure out your ring size.”</p><p>“And everyone hints at kids. <em>Hard</em>.”</p><p>“And there's <em>only one bed</em>.”</p><p>Rey glanced between the couple, stunned.</p><p>“What sort of crap are you watching?”</p><p>Finn groaned. “Peanut, this shit is <em>real</em>.”</p><p>“One wrong move and suddenly old feelings are back, sparks fly, and you move back to the US,” Rose added with a knowing look, then turned to her husband.</p><p>Finn grinned slowly.</p><p>“You know what, it's not such a bad idea. Go with Ben.” </p><p>“I hate you,” Rey muttered under her breath. </p><p>“No, you don't,” the Ticos responded in unison.</p><p>“You're relentless, I'll give you that, but nothing is going to happen,” Rey announced stubbornly. “I know myself. Ben Solo has no power over me.”</p><p>The couple shared <em>the look</em> again.</p><p>“Sure, Jan.”</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>“We want what's best for you, Peanut,” Finn said gently.</p><p>“Then stop giving me grief.”</p><p>By that time Rian had started fussing in his crib and Rose scooped him up.</p><p>“Look, Rian, Auntie Rey is in denial. Don't do that when you grow up, OK, sweetie?”</p><p>Rey leaned in to her honorary nephew, tickling him under his chin and making him laugh. “Hey, Rian-Bear, your Mommy and Daddy have too wild of an imagination,” she cooed, “but that's OK, you know that Auntie Rey is in love with Uncle Armitage?”</p><p>Rian’s face scrunched up and he started giggling like she said something deeply amusing. Finn and Rose both snorted.</p><p>“What?” Rey snapped.</p><p>“We're not saying anything.”</p><p>“Fine. I'm going to call Ben and I'm going to take him up on his offer and then I’ll get him to sign the divorce papers and go get married. And I don't care what you think,” she added pointedly.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Peanut.”</p><p>Rey indignantly marched out of the room and made sure she closed the door properly this time. Getting the card, she dialled the number.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Sweetheart.” The asshole sounded happy to hear from her. “Have you decided?”</p><p>She gritted her teeth. “Yes. But I have conditions.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“We're not dating or fake-dating or anything. I'm your friend, nothing else.”</p><p>“Fine with me.” Oddly, he didn’t sound surprised. “I wouldn't dream of it.”</p><p>Rey scoffed to herself. “So, when are we going?”</p><p>“In three hours.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Well, actually two and a half,” Ben amended distractedly. “Text me your address.”</p><p>“Solo, what the fuck...?”</p><p>“Start packing, sweetheart,” he interjected. “See you soon.”</p><p>“Don't hang up, you bastard!”</p><p>The line went silent. Rey gripped her phone with a white-knuckled grip and cursed. Ben Solo was a dead man walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Rey finally make herself a widow in the next chapter? Wait and see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For Richer, For Poorer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets to meet the Organa-Solos and finds out something important about her relationship with Ben.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, a shout-out to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was already waiting for her when Rey finally stomped down, casually leaning on his clearly expensive car with crossed arms, his poor sleeves straining to accommodate them. Not that she noticed, that is.</p>
<p>“You’re going to regret this,” she muttered instead of a greeting.</p>
<p>He deftly grabbed her bag. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Just to make a point, Rey decided to spend the trip in petulant silence, pointedly ignoring him. He didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest, which somehow aggravated her even more. Ugh!</p>
<p>As the minutes ticked on, Rey’s brain slowly shifted from annoyance to anxiety. She was going to meet Ben’s <em>parents.</em> The parents he had left behind. The same ones he uprooted his life for, including a job he used to detest. The parents he left <em>her </em>for. What sort of people were they? What had they done to drive their son away? Had they been more important to Ben than her? Well, that wasn't a question, was it?</p>
<p>Truthfully, Rey didn’t know much about families. She didn’t have one. Finn’s foster family raised him in such a Spartan way he preferred not to talk about it, Rose’s were the sweetest people out there, and Armitage’s… Well, they were something else entirely. Who were Ben’s parents? Did they know about their, ahem, <em>situation</em>? Were they angry? Happy? Would they think they were dating like Finn and Rose predicted? Did they even have a dog?</p>
<p>Reluctantly, she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“What do I need to know about your family?”</p>
<p>Ben glanced at her from the corner of his eye, so far keeping his Alpha posturing in check. “What do you know already?” When she said nothing he continued. “You said you googled me?”</p>
<p>Rey huffed. The whole googling thing was short-lived; she didn’t even think about stalking his family. Should she?</p>
<p>“Google doesn’t tell you important things,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know then?”</p>
<p>Now that she could ask, Rey was suddenly at a loss. Everything?</p>
<p>“What do your parents do for a living?”</p>
<p>Ben winced. “Um, my mom is into, ah, politics, my dad is a pilot… among other things,” he added in afterthought. “Yeah, sounds about right.”</p>
<p>Huh. Rey felt out of her depth, almost like back with the Huxes. “I don’t know anything about politics.”</p>
<p>Her companion gave her an odd look. “You’re British.”</p>
<p>“So what?”</p>
<p>Ben shook his head. “It fine, we don’t talk about work at home.”</p>
<p>“No?” she blinked, surprised.</p>
<p>“It’s part of our agreement,” he explained slightly uncomfortably. “We were in family therapy, you know?”</p>
<p>Rey <em>did not</em> know. Not this new Ben anyway. She made a point of learning as little about her ex as possible and now he kept surprising her. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she mumbled awkwardly. “Who else will be there?”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Tough question. My Uncle Luke, probably. My godfather Chewie. Auntie Amilyn. Uncle Lando. They are not my actual aunt and uncle, by the way,” Ben clarified. “Kaydel, mom’s assistant. Poe, my friend. His parents, the Akbars, mom’s work friends, dad’s work friends, Luke’s work friends, their other friends, the friends of their friends, the neighbors, whoever else decides to show...” he trailed off.</p>
<p>Rey blinked, slightly overwhelmed. “That’s a lot.”</p>
<p>“That’s my family for you,” Ben snorted like it was obvious. </p>
<p>Rey had always imagined the Solos as standoffish and slightly unwelcoming, more like Armitage’s family. Apparently, she was wrong.</p>
<p>“Do they all even have somewhere to stay?” she wondered aloud. </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” What size was their family home? Did they do camping or what? “So when exactly is your mom’s birthday?”</p>
<p>“Sunday.”</p>
<p>Rey jerked up in her seat. “What the fuck, Ben? Today’s Wednesday.”</p>
<p>The asshole just shrugged. </p>
<p>“We usually stay for a bit.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t smirking, he wasn’t laughing, he just <em>genuinely thought she would want to stay at his parents’ home for a few extra days with him</em>. Was he out of his mind?!</p>
<p>“Stop the car,” Rey hissed, barely able to breathe from fury.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Stop the bloody car right now,” she demanded. “I’m going back.”</p>
<p>Ben gave her a bewildered look, but did pull over. “If you insist.” </p>
<p>She stormed out to get her bag from the trunk, Ben hot on her heels. “I won’t come pick you up later, sweetheart,” he warned.</p>
<p>“Perfect!”</p>
<p>“And don’t forget the papers.” </p>
<p>Rey cursed internally. The wretched divorce papers.</p>
<p>“Sign them.”</p>
<p>Ben shook his head calmly, all aloof, hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>“No can do. We didn’t agree to that.”</p>
<p>Rey growled, a second from scratching his eyes out. “You fucking irredeemable asshole, give me a divorce!”</p>
<p>His odd look almost bordered on apologetic.</p>
<p>“I can take you back if you want, but don’t ask me that.”</p>
<p>She gave him a withering glare that could actually kill. Ben responded with puppy dog eyes. Why, oh why, did she want to both strangle him and give him a hug? Rey counted to ten, then to twenty, slowly breathed in and out.</p>
<p>“Fine, let’s go,” she gritted.</p>
<p>He didn’t smirk or cheer, knowing full well that she had come t<em>his close</em> to manslaughter. He just serenely put her bag back in the truck and opened the door for her like a god-damn gentleman.</p>
<p>Finally, almost two and a half hours later, they found themselves in the driveway of what looked like a villa. Once again Rey wondered how exactly Ben’s family could afford this. Her companion shouldered both of their bags and led her to the front door or, more likely, grand entrance where a tall older gentleman in gold glasses was already awaiting them. She wondered if this was Ben’s father.</p>
<p>“Master Ben! Oh my, you’ve brought a companion,” he proclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>“Hello, Threepio. Attentive as always,” the younger man smiled. </p>
<p>“That is my job,” Threepio responded, taking the bags from Ben with unexpected dexterity. “Your parents are waiting for you in the parlor.”</p>
<p>One look at the older couple and Rey knew without a doubt who they were. The man’s roguish smirk was all Ben; so were the woman’s eyes. They were an interesting couple: he – unpolished and she elegant and poised.</p>
<p>“Hello, mom,” he bent low to hug and kiss the petite woman’s cheek. How someone so massive could come out of someone so tiny, Rey shuddered to think, but they were incredibly adorable together.</p>
<p>“Benny!” She absolutely beamed. </p>
<p>“Who’s the girl, kid?” piped in the older man and suddenly all eyes were on Rey.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she smiled awkwardly. “Happy Birthday.” </p>
<p>“Mom, Dad, this is Rey, my…”</p>
<p>“Friend, just friend,” she supplied hastily.</p>
<p>Ben rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“These are my parents, Leia and Han.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“And here I thought you no longer need moral support,” Leia commented dryly, her eyes twinkling amusedly.</p>
<p>Her son groaned.</p>
<p>“Princess, please don’t embarrass the kiddo,” Han quipped.</p>
<p>His wife looked appalled.</p>
<p>“Me? <em>Never.</em>  Rey, want to see his childhood photos some time later?”</p>
<p>“Mom!”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!”</p>
<p>Ben dropped his face into his hands. “What have I done?”</p>
<p>After an introduction to the round fluffy mutt Artoo, who immediately licked Ben all over, Leia announced dinner and soon Rey had to fight her yawns desperately.  Her “husband” offered to show her to her room and all the exhaustion was promptly gone. Finn’s sinister “and there was only one bed” floated through her mind. And wouldn’t it be <em>horrible</em> to share a bed with a hot, albeit infuriating, ex?</p>
<p>“Your room,” Ben paused, “mine is next door.” </p>
<p>Rey blushed scarlet, embarrassed by the gutter her mind was in. “T-thanks.”</p>
<p> “Sweet dreams,” Ben said amusedly, clearly suspecting something. Ugh!</p>
<p>The second the door closed behind her, she called Finn.</p>
<p>“There are <em>two beds</em>!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Two beds in two different rooms!”</p>
<p>“And you called me at half past ten to tell me this?” Finn asked, befuddled.</p>
<p>“You said it’s a rom-com,” Rey switched to defense, “well, it’s <em>not</em>.”</p>
<p>Her friend, who was probably already dozing off, perked up. “So his family hates you?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em> hate them?”</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“And Ben doesn’t look cute cuddling a dog?”</p>
<p>“How did you…” He indeed looked quite appealing with Artoo, but... “Doesn’t matter,” she quickly deflected. Too quickly.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say,” Finn snorted.</p>
<p>Rey mentally groaned. This trip couldn’t end soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, she made sure her attire was perfectly socially acceptable before even stepping a foot out of her room. “Casual” was complicated when Leia was put together like the Queen of England herself.</p>
<p>Ben, looking adorable with mussed hair and sleepy eyes, was in the kitchen with an unfamiliar tanned, perky man. </p>
<p>“Rise and shine, Benji!” the newcomer proclaimed cheerfully, making the other man wince.</p>
<p>“Dameron,” Ben groaned into his coffee cup.</p>
<p>“Who are you, you gorgeous creature?” The man switched his attention to Rey. “Did this brooding mountain bring home <em>a girl</em>? I’m Poe,” he supplied with dazzling smile.</p>
<p>“Dameron,” Ben growled warningly.</p>
<p>“I’m just a friend. Name’s Rey.”</p>
<p>Poe beamed. “<em>A friend</em>. I’m basically his honorary cousin. Can you see the resemblance?” He grabbed Ben’s shoulder to even their height a little, making her laugh.</p>
<p>“Dameron!”</p>
<p>“Morning, kids.” If Leia was any bit surprised by the whole pantomime, she didn’t bat an eyelash.</p>
<p>“My favorite general!”</p>
<p>“Never grow up, Poe,” the tiny woman smiled fondly to Rey’s amusement. “Han is working on his bird. Do you want to join?”</p>
<p>Dameron turned to her with a grin. </p>
<p>“Wanna see something exciting?”</p>
<p>“Something exciting” turned out to be Han’s private hangar. Ben sulkily explained that not only was his father a pilot (like Poe), he also had a collection of vintage planes. What kind of salaries did pilots make these days?</p>
<p>“Benji actually can fly, too, if you make him,” Poe added conspiratorially, eyeing his friend. “But I’m still a better pilot.”</p>
<p>Rey glanced at Ben curiously. Who knew?</p>
<p>Ben groaned. “God have mercy.” </p>
<p>Unlike his son, Han was in a much brighter mood, elbows deep in what he fondly called the Falcon.</p>
<p>“Need a hand?” Poe offered. </p>
<p>“Nah, Chewie has got me.”</p>
<p>Chewie turned out to be a veritable mountain, who towered even over Ben and tended to communicate almost exclusively through grunts.</p>
<p>“Hi, Chewie!” Poe chirped happily. “This is Rey, Benji’s <em>friend.</em>”</p>
<p>“Is Maz here?” Ben hastily interjected.</p>
<p>“Chewie’s wife,” Poe whispered.</p>
<p>“In the house,” Han responded. “Did you guys miss her?”</p>
<p>“Seems so.”</p>
<p>The man shrugged. “Too bad. Don’t just stand there, give Rey the grand tour. And say hi to Lando, too.”</p>
<p>If Rey wasn’t so overwhelmed by the size of everything (seriously, how <em>big </em>was the property?), she would have been surprised to see Lando, a suave dark-skinned man, casually wearing an honest-to-god <em>cape.</em> The Solo household was an incredibly confusing place.</p>
<p>“Little Starfighter! You keep growing up.”</p>
<p>“I do no such thing,” Ben muttered petulantly, though his lips curled into a smile.</p>
<p>“Who is your pretty companion? Lando Calrissian at your service, Miss.” He promptly kissed Rey’s knuckles, making her flush.</p>
<p>“Stop flirting,” Ben grumbled.</p>
<p>“I’m Rey, Ben’s friend.” She looked at him closer. “You seem familiar. Have we met before?”</p>
<p>“I would have remembered that,” Lando responded with a smile.</p>
<p>“He runs Cloud City. Ever been?” Poe supplied.</p>
<p>Rey frowned. “Um, no.” The name did ring some bells, but....</p>
<p>“Princess!” Lando proclaimed loudly, engulfing Leia in a hug and the train of thought was lost. “Are you still hanging around that old man?”</p>
<p>“He’s grown on me,” the woman quipped. “Lando, be a dear and put on your best behavior, Amilyn is coming soon.”</p>
<p>Ben used the moment to guide Rey away before they were dragged into the conversation.</p>
<p>Maz, on the other hand, was a tiny woman of uncertain age with absolutely giant glasses.</p>
<p> “Ben Solo,” she proclaimed loudly, zeroing in on him.</p>
<p>He winced. “Hey, Maz.”</p>
<p>Rey blinked. “She’s married to Chewie? How..?” </p>
<p>“Don’t finish that sentence, I beg you.”</p>
<p>“Dameron. And you must be Rey. Come closer, child.” Maz adjusted her glasses. “Yes, yes. The belonging you seek is ahead, sweet girl.”</p>
<p>“Um. Thanks?” she offered unsurely.</p>
<p>Maz smiled. “Don’t be afraid. Go get your boy.” </p>
<p>Rey frowned. She didn’t mean Ben, did she?</p>
<p>The more time Rey spent at the Solos’, the more she realized that it was like some Airbnb. People came in, people went. Threepio and a blonde named Kaydel kept pestering Leia with papers and such. Han had his own crew. People seemed to have permanent rooms assigned just for them. And <em>everyone</em> kept shooting knowing glances between her and Ben.</p>
<p>It was bothering Rey. Sure, he kept giving her his puppy dog eyes, and being sweet, and he genuinely loved his family. So what? They weren’t together. <em>She</em> didn’t like him that way.</p>
<p>Rey felt guilty. She didn’t even know anything about these people, yet they were so nice to her. Why did they treat her so cordially? Why weren’t they aloof and collected like Huxes? Why did they make her crave things she couldn’t have?</p>
<p>It was so easy to imagine herself a part of this crazy family. Rey, adored by her in-laws. Rey, sharing tea with her honorary aunts and uncles. Rey, chatting with the neighbors. Rey, smiling at her besotted husband….</p>
<p>No! That was wrong! She was in love with Armitage; she didn’t want any of this.</p>
<p>Rey needed to speak to Ben. To convince him to end the whole thing. Surely, he didn’t want a scandal before his mother’s birthday? The thought of leaving this odd family made her sad, but she <em>had</em> to do this.</p>
<p>With her resolve strengthened, Rey knocked on Ben’s door. Silence. She tried the handle. Unlocked.  Where was he? The sound of running water answered her question.</p>
<p>Unsure what to do, she looked around. The room was all Ben; here and there were trinkets he cared about. Pictures on the walls. The bookcase filled with his favorites. Some photos in a glass cabinet. Faces Rey recognized and didn’t. Her eye caught something odd on a shelf. Curiously, she reached for it and gasped. The thing was a flower crown finished with ribbons. <em>Her </em>flower crown, the one she was wearing at their wedding. Had Ben kept it all this time? Her heart squeezed painfully. He <em>did</em> care.</p>
<p>There were photos underneath it. Her and Ben, so young, laughing, looking so happy together. Her wearing the crown. Them both standing in front of someone dressed as Elvis, who joined their hands. <em>Wait, what?</em></p>
<p>Rey looked closer. Behind the make-up and the costume there was something familiar. She<em> knew </em>this face. <em>Lando?!</em></p>
<p>“Rey?”</p>
<p>She didn’t even hear when Ben came out of the bathroom, her mind reeling. All this time <em>he knew</em>?!  </p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p>Her voice was deadly calm. Half an hour ago she would have been flustered from seeing him in nothing but a towel. But now....</p>
<p>Ben paled. “It’s not what you think it is.”</p>
<p>“Really?” she scoffed. “<em>What</em> do I think it is?” </p>
<p>“Ok, fine,” he said placatingly, “but it’s not what it <em>looks</em> like.”</p>
<p>“No, of course not; you <em>didn’t know all this time that we were married</em>,” Rey laughed bitterly. How could she have believed for a second that anything he said was true? How could she have let her emotions cloud her judgment? He had <em>left </em>her! He had known they were married all along and he still had left.</p>
<p>“Rey, please, look at me,” Ben was desperate and contrite. “It was an accident, I swear.” He tried to touch her, but she recoiled. “When Lando told me, I first freaked out, but then I remembered how you were afraid to lose your visa after graduation and this,” he swallowed hard, “it would have solved everything.”</p>
<p>“<em>Shut up</em>.” The words were sharp, but not as sharp as her heartbreak. How many lies had he told her? Had he ever truly loved her?</p>
<p>“Please, Sweetheart. I only wanted to protect you, I didn’t think this would happen.”</p>
<p>He looked so sincere, so apologetic, she almost believed him. Almost.</p>
<p>“OK, fine, whatever, but <em>after</em>? Ben, five fucking years! I left the US, I didn’t <em>need </em>this. Why didn’t you do anything?!”</p>
<p>He was silent for so long she thought he wouldn’t answer. And then....</p>
<p>“It was my last connection to you,” Ben admitted dejectedly. “I swear, I thought that one day you’d find me and then I’d have closure,” he shook his head incredulously, “but look at you. <em>You’re everything</em>.”</p>
<p>Rey’s heart was in turmoil. If this was true, if he truly loved her so much, <em>where the fuck he was all this time</em>?! Why was he doing this to her? Making her feel this way? <em>He </em>had chosen to leave.</p>
<p>“No,” she said, taking a step back. “I can’t do this. Not anymore.”</p>
<p>Ben looked at her, heartbroken. “Please.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. She ran.</p>
<p>In the safety of her room Rey dialed the number with shaky fingers, uncaring about the time.</p>
<p>“Armitage?” she sobbed.</p>
<p>“Rey? Are you OK?” His voice was gruff from sleep, but his honest concern cut her to the bone.</p>
<p>“I need to tell you something.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens! What will Armitage say? What will Ben do? Will Rey finally get her divorce? Find out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Sickness And In Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armitage comes to Rey's rescue... with mixed results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this chapter softens the angst from the last one.</p><p>As always, many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley and no, I won't Konmari this fic any time soon)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words flew out of her mouth, as if they had been waiting five years just for this. Rey had never told the whole story of her relationship with Kylo- Ben from the beginning to the end. Finn coaxed it out bit by bit, filling the empty spots himself, emphatic enough to hear the words in her silence. Rose knew some parts from her husband and some she figured out on her own. No one else had been privy, especially not Armitage. <em>Well, not anymore.</em></p><p>Her fiancé patiently listened through the whole story, without interrupting or judging her.</p><p>“Oh Rey, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</p><p>She sniffed, feeling an odd mix of shame and relief. “I… I thought you would be angry. How are you not angry with me?”</p><p>“Why should I?” Armitage asked her gently.</p><p>“But I… I lied to you. Big time. And I’m married to some other guy, and I feel like a cheater…”</p><p>“But you aren’t, are you?” he pointed out.</p><p>“No, but…”</p><p>“You just didn’t want to hurt me, right, precious?”</p><p>Rey nodded, forgetting that he couldn’t see her.</p><p>“Please don’t be upset, I understand,” Armitage reassured her gently. “We all have our skeletons in the closet.”</p><p>“Even you?” Rey sniffed pitifully.</p><p>“Even me. Tell me where you are, I’m coming after you,” he promised, like her very own knight in the shining armour. Once again she was reminded how good, how <em>safe </em>her fiancé was. How not like Ben.</p><p>“Please.” Rey didn’t care that it was night in the UK, or how much the ticket would cost, or how long the drive would take. She didn’t have enough energy to think, she just wanted someone to come for her, to hold her and to promise it would be all right. She wanted someone who wouldn’t leave. Like Armitage. And maybe, just maybe, someday a Ben-shaped hole in her heart would stop hurting.</p><p> </p><p>When Rey descended the next morning, she found Ben waiting for her in the kitchen, looking like he didn’t catch a glimpse of sleep, with breakfast ready. The whole thing seemed surreal. Yesterday’s Rey would have reacted somehow, screamed or threatened or refused to touch the food altogether. Today’s Rey just picked the fork exhaustedly; the last night got all the fight out of her.</p><p>Not many realized how much pent up anger and frustration she had. Anger for her parents that left, for foster families who had no time or interest it her, for uncaring authorities, for… yes, for Ben, too. All those bottled up feelings she couldn’t let out because “only good girls get adopted”, “you’re the Rey of sunshine”, “stiff upper lip”, that she kept hiding and hiding until they burst through in the most inopportune moment, when she was prodded by someone… like Ben. She had been fuelled by that hurt and odd misplaced hope for so long and somehow finding out the truth left her completely empty.</p><p>Rey didn’t hate him. She had no energy for that, only a deep disappointment at herself that for some reason she still let linger the residual feelings for the very person who left her. Rey felt stupid, tired and ready to leave all of it behind. No more fights with Ben, no more useless emotions, she’s a rational woman and she’s going to be married soon. End of the story.</p><p>Ben was looking at her with the eyes of a kicked puppy, begging her for something, forgiveness, understanding, rightful anger, anything at all.</p><p>“Rey, please. What can I do to fix this?”</p><p>Yesterday she would have snapped something cutting. Today she just shook her head tiredly.</p><p>“You did enough.” And wasn’t it true?</p><p>It was supposed to be the end of it, and yet he kept following her like a lovesick puppy, at her back and call all the time. No one else noticed, with new people coming, caterers and party planners hurrying around. Then Finn texted that he got Armitage from the airport and was coming, and Rey finally let her breath out. It will be over soon.</p><p>She carefully approached Ben’s mother, hoping she wouldn’t accidentally ruin her day..</p><p>“Hey, Leia, my friends will be in the area. Is it OK if they come see me?”</p><p>“Of course, dear,” the woman beamed like she didn’t have a hundred of guests to manage already. “Do they have where to stay? We should still have rooms. Threepio, do we have rooms?”</p><p>Rey flushed at the face of such hospitality. She had been lying straight to her face and Leia was so kind. “Oh, you shouldn’t…”</p><p>“Nonsense,” the woman shook her head as Threepio made all the necessary arrangements. “All settled.”</p><p>Around noon Rey’s personal defence army arrived in full, equipped with a bouquet and a bottle of wine and she let out a sigh of relief. Finally.</p><p>“My friends, Finn and Rose Tico, and their son Rian. And Armitage, my…”</p><p>“Cousin,” Ben interjected hastily, promptly complicating the whole situation and earning himself glares from everyone.</p><p>“Cousin,” Rey deadpanned as he and Armitage eyed each other suspiciously. How stupid it was of her not to tell the truth beforehand, especially with Ben’s parents having their own ideas.</p><p>Leia instantly zeroed in on baby Rian, her face split in a giant grin. “Oh, aren’t you the sweetest boy? So adorable. I wish Ben give me grandkids already, but no such luck,” she shared in sotto voice.</p><p>“Do you?” he wondered, eyeing Rey from the corner of his eye. Rose, who was standing next to him, discreetly elbowed his side.</p><p>“The only reason you’re still in one piece is because I don’t want your mom to see the bloodshed,” she promised quietly with deadly glint in her eyes.</p><p>“Understood,” he grunted, not expecting any violence from the tiny woman.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Armitage asked Rey, seemingly oblivious to the whole Ben issue. She leaned into his side, feeling oddly bereft that it was Rose and not <em>him</em> defending her. What was wrong with her? Her fiancé was a responsible adult, not a caveman!</p><p>“I will be.” She <em>had</em> to.</p><p>No sooner than Armitage and the Ticos found their rooms, they were ambushed by no other than Dameron.</p><p>“New people!” he exclaimed happily, slanging his arms over Finn’s and Armitage’s shoulders and giving them both a start. “We <em>love </em>new people! I’m Poe.”</p><p>“Is he always like that?” Rose whispered to Rey. The other woman sighed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>It didn’t matter, they would be leaving soon anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Deep down Rey expected some sort of confrontation between Ben and her fiancé that might end with mutual offences and her restored free woman status. Instead Armitage was unwaveringly polite, Ben endlessly repentant and Poe simply obnoxious. How did that little shit manage to wriggle his way into all conversations and completely hijack Finn’s and Armitage’s attention was a mystery. In the end Rey and Rose with Rian ended up stranded with Ben while their men had the time of their life.</p><p>“Goodness gracious,” Rose pinched her lips disapprovingly, watching Finn take in Han’s collection, utterly awestruck.</p><p>“It’s crazy,” Rey agreed.</p><p>“He’s like some Hamelin piper.”</p><p>“Yeah, insane.”</p><p>Hamelin piper aka Poe enthusiastically pranced around Han’s hangar, the other men trailing after him with amazed expressions. Finn’s professor glasses were perched on his nose, pen and notebook ready to catch any nonsense Dameron was spooling. Armitage, though, looked like a kid in a toy store, a completely enthralled look on his face.</p><p>“…was really built in 1963?”</p><p>Both girls groaned.</p><p>“I mean I can see why Finn is taken, but Armitage doesn’t even <em>like </em>planes,” Rey complained helplessly. Rose nodded, hoisting wriggling Rian higher.</p><p>“They just ditched us.”</p><p>“Can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Can I help you?” Ben offered promptly. “Hold the baby? Bring you a drink? Is it too sunny? We have umbrellas somewhere.”</p><p>Rey sighed. It was getting ridiculous. What was this penitence going to achieve?</p><p>“You’re really trying, aren’t you?” she asked absentmindedly.</p><p>Ben nodded readily, like an obedient puppy. “I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“Drink, please.” Rose scrunched her nose. “You know, right now this grovelling is more appealing than <em>that</em>.” She nodded toward her husband and Rey’s fiancé. </p><p>“Rose!”</p><p>“What? Just saying. Make sure to milk it,” the woman said unapologetically.</p><p>“Please do,” supported her Ben.</p><p>Rey sighed in exasperation. “Stop it.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, tell me what do you want me to do to make it better?”</p><p>“I <em>wanted </em>you to stay,” she huffed. “You <em>left</em>.”</p><p>Ben looked at her intently, processing her words. “You want me to stay? I can. I will.”</p><p>“No, Ben, don’t.”</p><p>“I’ll prove it to you that I’m what you need. I swear.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t help but groan at his determined expression. Why was <em>this</em> her life?</p><p> </p><p>The guests kept coming and soon, to the girls’ delight, they were ushered out of the hangar to mingle with the rest of the crowd. Leia’s circle of friends was incredibly vast, Rey had to give her that. It was quite overwhelming and involuntarily she pitied young Ben, out of his depth in such family with his introverted tendencies. That is, if he didn’t lie about that as well.</p><p>“Luke!” Leia exclaimed loudly, throwing herself at the older bearded gentleman. “You made it!”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I make it? It’s my birthday, too,” he responded gruffly.</p><p>Rey’s heart panged again. So they were twins and Ben didn’t even think to tell her. Just one more thing added to the list.</p><p>She didn’t have much time to be upset since Han joined the conversation and suddenly she was in the spotlight.</p><p>“Hey, kid. Look whom the kiddo has brought home. Name’s Rey,” the man said proudly.</p><p>“I’m just a friend,” she quickly explained, trying to sniff out any unnecessary associations from the beginning. Luke looked at her assessingly, then between Han and Leia and grinned.</p><p>“This will not go the way you think, young Rey.”</p><p>She could only groan.</p><p>The evening went on. Somewhere between the dancing and the cake Rey lost the sight of both her friends and Armitage. Not Ben, who basically glued himself to her, at her beck and call all the time.</p><p>“Where’s my fiancé?”</p><p>“You mean your cousin?” he quipped, then shrugged. “Somewhere off with Poe.”</p><p>Rey wasn’t surprised one bit. After everything it sounded exactly like something Ben would come up with.</p><p>“You asked him to distract Armitage, don’t you?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “No one tells Poe what to do, he never listens anyway. Your fiancé got distracted completely on his own.”</p><p>“Really,” Rey scoffed.</p><p>Ben smiled apologetically, sliding a plate toward her. “I brought you a cake.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Because you have sweet tooth.”</p><p>Rey sighed. “No, why are you keep being stubborn?”</p><p>He looked at her, contrite. “My biggest mistake was to leave you. I won’t do that again. I will be here for you till the end.”</p><p>“Till <em>what</em> end?” she scoffed impatiently. “Me being arrested for bigamy?”</p><p>“<em>Rey</em>.”</p><p>She put the cake aside, abruptly getting up. “I need to find my fiancé.”</p><p>One would say a ginger would be easy to find. One obviously didn’t attend Leia’s parties. Rey stumbled at Armitage by sheer luck and she barely recognized him. Her always buttoned up, perfectly put together fiancé was dishevelled, red-faced and loose-limbed. And clearly drinking. He <em>never </em>drunk, not like that.</p><p>“Armitage?” she gasped.</p><p>“Precious!” His face split into an extremely uncharacteristically grin. “I’m sorry, I was offered some wine, but I don’t think it was wine.” He glanced dubiously at the glass he was holding.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Rey sighed. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>Her fiancé swayed lightly. “The noble house of Huxes doesn’t get <em>drunk</em>. I’m merely inebriate.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes <em>hard</em>. “Great. You’re drunk, Ben won’t give me a divorce, your family hates me, and let’s not forget that I’m this close to bigamy.”</p><p>Armitage’s face adopted an odd look between solemn and smug. “Don’t worry about that.”</p><p>For some reason it stung. Sure, he wasn’t thinking clearly, but she really, really wanted to be taken seriously, not brushed off.</p><p>“It’s criminal offence just so you know, but I’ll try my best,” Rey scoffed, trying to make him stand straight. It was quite an endeavour.</p><p>“I mean, I know someone.” Her fiancé paused, thinking hard. “A person. Who can help you.”</p><p>“Seriously,” she deadpanned. Armitage nodded which caused him to wobble again.</p><p>“Ben can give you a divorce the morning of our wedding and it’ll be still fine.”</p><p>Oh how she wanted to believe it. That the Huxes’ money and connections would bend the laws, would fix all her troubles, but...</p><p>“Do you also know a person who can convince him to sign the papers?” Rey muttered under her breath.</p><p>“I have it covered,” he responded confidently.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Poe,” Armitage proclaimed with pride as if he had found a cure for cancer.</p><p>“<em>Poe</em>,” she repeated with blank face. Not only the little shit couldn’t leave Finn alone, he had to bother her fiancé, too.</p><p>“Right. He says he’s always like that.” Armitage frowned, considering his last words with addled mind. “Ben, not Poe. He’ll wait ‘till the last second for the big gesture.” He tried to gesticulate, but instantly lost his footing and had to lean on the wall to keep himself up. Rey was incredibly glad they had made it to the second floor at the point. “It’s his Sky…Skywalker blood. They are very <em>dramatic</em>.” Her fiancé mused absently.</p><p>“Are they? Never noticed,” she snarked, starting to get really annoyed with the situation. How long will it take to get him to his bedroom? Rey turned to Armitage and her eyes widened in horror. He was asleep. Right against the wall. “No, no, no, don’t.”</p><p>“Need help?” a soft voice crooned over her ear. She jumped from a fright and rounded on Ben who lifted his hands placatingly. Rey sighed. Armitage, for all his virtues, was lightweight in only one sense. She conceded.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>To her surprise, Ben didn’t drag her fiancé like a sack of potato, he fairly carefully disposed him on his assigned bed. Rey felt... honestly, she didn’t know how she felt about that.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Ben smiled sadly. “Like I said, I’m always here for you. Good night, Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning couldn’t come fast enough. She was going home, back from the Solos, back from her heartbreak, back from all the confusion. Armitage will take care of the rest. At least Rey wanted to believe so. Back in England everything would be simple and straightforward, just like she wanted. Just like she should want.</p><p>Leia looked disappointed to see all of them leaving.</p><p>“So soon?”</p><p>Seriously, what did these people do for living? They all had jobs to return to, their schedules weren’t <em>that</em> flexible.</p><p>“We have to go back to UK,” Rey answered for herself and for a very worse to wear Armitage, “and Finn and Rose have their own obligations.”</p><p>“I understand. Don’t be a stranger, dear,” the older woman wrapped her into a hug with motherly affection and Rey almost burst out crying. She’d never get to experience anything like this again. Certainly not from her future family.</p><p>“You’re always welcome, kid,” Han added gruffly, also wrapping his arms around her. Ben stood aside, his face inscrutable.</p><p>“No goodbye hug?” Rey asked before she could think better of it.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It didn’t sadden her one bit, definitely not.</p><p> “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Her eyes bulged. What? This was supposed to be a good bye. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“<em>We’re</em> coming with you,” Poe butted in cheerfully. “Hugsy told me an <em>extremely</em> interesting story yesterday,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “and I just have to see it through.”</p><p>Ben growled. “Dameron.”</p><p>“What, Benny Boy? Someone has to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>Things were getting out of hand fast. This was supposed to be a <em>good bye</em>, not a <em>see you soon</em>. Rey jabbed Armitage’s side nervously, trying to reign in her panic.</p><p>“Do something,” she whispered through clenched teeth. Her fiancé just blinked at her.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ve given them invitations.”</p><p>“To <em>what</em>, for God’s sake?”</p><p>He looked at her oddly. “To our wedding of course.”</p><p>Rey’s jaw dropped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To Love And To Cherish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey starts reconsidering her life choices and Ben makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who wanted a better look at the Huxes? Here they are.</p>
<p>Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight was filled with mixed feelings. Rey <em>wanted</em> to be genuinely happy to come back home, but what was waiting there? A mess of wedding preparations, snobby in-laws, and a prickly boss? Moreso, she wasn’t a free woman; no, her current husband was coming along in tow and her fiancé didn’t seem to be bothered one bit. And <em>that </em>bothered Rey a lot.</p>
<p>True, Armitage had never, ever, behaved like a possessive alpha male, but how could he be OK with the fact that his bride was still legally attached to someone else? Was he that secure in his ability to solve any problem? Or was he just indifferent? Rey couldn’t help but scowl. Her fairy-tale was falling apart bit by bit.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Phasma wasn’t particularly delighted to see her either.</p>
<p>“Back so soon?” she asked with barely hidden disappointment, making Rey grit her teeth.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Considering that the wedding was two weeks away.</p>
<p>“Who knows?” Phasma shrugged. “Cold feet, hot fling, second thoughts, shit happens.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gwen,” Rey said icily, hoping the woman would take a hint.</p>
<p>Her boss smirked.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Damn, that was fast. Snark as soon as she walked in the door. Would Phasma keep being like that even after the wedding? Maybe she should look for a different job? That is, unless Hux senior bullied them into having kids immediately. Ugh, it was only nine A.M. and Rey already needed a break.</p>
<p>Absentmindedly she checked her phone notifications. One message from an unknown number caught her attention. </p>
<p>
  <em>Have a nice day.</em>
</p>
<p>Another followed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite herself, Rey smiled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>If asked, she would have never admitted it, but Rey wasn’t very fond of Armitage’s mother. Unlike her ex-husband, Lady Louise Ventress-Hux wasn’t authoritarian, conservative, or prejudiced, instead she was whimsical and petty, which explained why she’d run away with her dance teacher, leaving her twelve year old son behind and then starting a custody battle, the majority of which Armitage spent in a boarding school. Louise genuinely loved her son, but in a very detached kind of way. </p>
<p>Then again, her failure as a mother wasn’t the true reason for Rey’s dislike, rather it was the look Louise had given her when Armitage first introduced them. That and a quiet “I hope you know what you’re doing.” Rebellious divorcee or not, the woman was still as snobbish as they came.</p>
<p>Rey’s favorite member of the Hux family was, ironically, Fernando, the aforementioned dance teacher and Louise’s partner. He, at least, was fun, had a nice sense of humor, and could make a mean cocktail. Her second favorite was the current Lady Hux, Liana. Putting aside the disturbing fact that she looked exactly like Louise, but two decades younger, she was the only person who could calm down Brendol’s temper and she was genuinely nice about everything, to the point where Rey started to wonder how much of it was real. No one could be this blithe all the time.</p>
<p>It was a good thing that in the end both of the Lady Huxes were at least tolerable, because they were the ones organizing the wedding. Rey didn’t really have friends in the UK who would help her with it, nor did she know much about Armitage’s social circles. Thus, her future mothers-in-law picked everything, from the cake to her wedding dress. And yes, everything was absolutely <em>perfect</em>, but the closer the wedding crept, the more Rey realized it wasn’t what <em>she</em> would have chosen.</p>
<p>As she tried on her dress again, both ladies and the tailor pinched their lips disapprovingly.</p>
<p>“Did you lose weight again? How many times do we have to alter your gown?” Louise wondered aloud.</p>
<p>Rey sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s just a dress.” It was true. As gorgeous as it was, it wasn’t that special, just an appropriate garment for the occasion. And wasn’t that sad?</p>
<p>“It’s your wedding,” Liana gasped, appalled. “How many are you expecting to have?”</p>
<p>Rey wisely decided not to answer that question.</p>
<p>“It must be perfect,” Louise stated. </p>
<p>“I don’t think Armitage would mind.”</p>
<p>Both women gave her <em>a look</em>.</p>
<p>“It’s not about him. You’re marrying into the family. There are certain expectations.”</p>
<p>She barely suppressed the desire to growl. Goodness, everything was so hypocritical. Why didn’t she notice it before? A month ago it was everything she had ever wanted. Now it was a <em>chore</em>.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t see Armitage being fitted every five minutes,” Rey responded snidely.</p>
<p>Her future mothers-in-law blinked at her.</p>
<p>“He’s a man.”</p>
<p>“About that,” Louise pressed on, “what are your friends doing here so early?” </p>
<p><em>Friends</em>, damn them. Rey knew it was a mistake to let Ben and Poe tag along, but no, Armitage <em>had to</em> introduce them to his parents. And now <em>she</em> was the one receiving odd looks.</p>
<p>“Your son invited them,” she grumbled darkly.</p>
<p>“That boy,” Liana sighed. “It's his wedding.”</p>
<p>“As long as it’s happening,” Louise murmured under her breath, spoiling the mood for good.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, when she finally escaped the women’s overzealous clutches, she found Ben waiting for her instead of Armitage. As if her day wasn’t difficult enough.</p>
<p>“What are <em>you</em>doing here?” Rey grumbled exasperatedly.</p>
<p>Ben just smiled.</p>
<p>“Giving you a lift. Your fiance is introducing Poe to his club and I thought…”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. Of course, while she had to do fittings and pick hairpieces, Armitage was living his best life introducing Dameron to <em>proper society</em>. How convenient.</p>
<p>“Ugh.”</p>
<p>“Where to?” Ben asked, dutifully opening the door.</p>
<p>Rey thought of her empty apartment and the Huxes’ mansion.</p>
<p>“Away from here.” </p>
<p>The car’s rumbling soothed her nerves and tension slowly left her shoulders. She closed her eyes tiredly. What a mess her life was becoming.</p>
<p>“You OK?” Ben quietly asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. No.” Rey frowned. “I don’t know. I’m overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>“Food?”</p>
<p>That made her smile. “Yes, please.”</p>
<p>One portion of fish-and-chips later and life stopped being so bleak. Why should it be? She was young and beautiful, and soon to be married into a hot mess of a family and… Rey scrunched her nose in exasperation. Right. And then they neared Raddus bridge. </p>
<p>“Stop for a bit. This is my favorite place,” she explained to a baffled Ben, who pulled over.</p>
<p>“The bridge?”</p>
<p>Rey shrugged, leaning on the bannister. “I love watching the water. It’s so constant, it always keeps going. I feel like my problems mean nothing here.” She could use that feeling right now.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean,” he said pensively, looking down.</p>
<p>They stayed side by side, in blissful silence, watching the water flow.</p>
<p>“Thank you for picking me up,” Rey mumbled eventually. “I keep forgetting that Armitage comes with so many expectations….”</p>
<p>“It’s exhausting,” Ben guessed.</p>
<p>“Exactly. I just… I don’t think I fit.” There. She said it out loud.</p>
<p>Ben was taken aback. “You’re wrong, you know? They are lucky to have you.”</p>
<p>She smiled wryly. “Doesn’t feel that way.”</p>
<p>“You just need to find the right people,” he said with such conviction, that Rey’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“Ben, I…” And then her phone rung. “Oh, hello, Armitage. On my way,” she responded, her cheeks flushing. What was she doing, getting all chummy with her ex?</p>
<p>The ex in question sighed.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll take you home.”  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rey hated dinners at the Huxes’. Not only they were long and boring, Brendol usually had a lot of <em>very loud</em> opinions. She tended to zone out often and come back only when the yelling started. Like now.</p>
<p>“...can’t ask him! We haven’t spoken since cousin Maria’s wedding.”</p>
<p><em>And here we go again</em>, Rey thought. Old grudges upon old grudges.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s either him or Canady’s nephew,” Liana diplomatically pointed out.</p>
<p>Rey leaned toward Armitage.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“One of my Best Men had an accident. We need to find an acceptable replacement and fast,” he winced, “or else my father may kill someone.”</p>
<p>“And I tell you that Canady’s brat is not welcome at my son’s wedding, no matter how <em>casual</em>it is,” Brendol roared at his petite wife.</p>
<p>Liana didn’t even blink.</p>
<p>“What about that Sloane boy?”</p>
<p>“So that he can bring his <em>boyfriend </em>along?” the man spat.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not a crime…”</p>
<p>“What about Finn?” Rey butted in hastily. It wasn’t a bad idea, right? Especially since she was forbidden to have <em>a man</em> in her wedding party.</p>
<p>Berendol looked at her like she had grown a second head. “She’s joking, right?”</p>
<p>“What about Poe?” Armitage interjected before Rey could find a retort.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Poe Dameron, you saw him at the dinner.”</p>
<p>Brendol frowned. “The smooth talker? The one with right parents?” Right as in <em>rich</em>, obviously.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s not nobility…”</p>
<p>“He’d fit the suit nicely,” Liana added promptly.</p>
<p>Silence followed.</p>
<p>“Hm, I guess it will do,” Brendol mused. “Yes, it will do.”</p>
<p>“Thank goodness,” Armitage sighed in relief. “Crisis averted.” </p>
<p>“Now, do we put Fernando on the Bride’s or on the Groom’s side?” the woman wondered blithely.</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>All the yelling was starting to provoke a nasty headache and the dinner was nowhere near the end. </p>
<p>“I need a drink,” Rey grumbled quietly.</p>
<p>Armitage’s eyes rounded. “You don’t like wine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, not wine.” Wine was definitely not stiff enough.</p>
<p>Her fiancé frowned. “Precious, not here, you know what my father thinks…”</p>
<p>“I know damn well what he thinks of me,” she snapped. And to think that this will be her life every Sunday! Annoyed, Rey turned her attention away from Armitage and to her phone. Among the notifications there was a text from Ben.</p>
<p>
  <em>How are you holding up?</em>
</p>
<p>Despite herself she smiled. At least someone cared.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish we’d just gone to the register’s office.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You still have time to back out.</em>
</p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. Stubborn to the end.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just want the best for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is the best. This is my life now.</em>
</p>
<p>Why did it make her sad to admit it?</p>
<p>
  <em>If that's what you want.</em>
</p>
<p>She didn’t respond. It <em>was </em>what she wanted. Right?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Finn and Rose’s flight finally landed Rey was beyond herself with relief. The wedding preparations were slowly driving her crazy and her fiancé was no help. The only person who was actually there for her was Ben, and damn if that didn’t make Rey even more confused and frustrated. He was so kind and helpful and supportive and yet he still hadn’t given her a divorce. And Armitage was fine with that. </p>
<p>“Thank fuck you’re here,” she mumbled into Finn’s neck. “I’m going bonkers.”</p>
<p>“That bad?” Rose asked her sympathetically, giving her a careful hug while holding Rian.</p>
<p>“Peanut, have you-?” Then Finn promptly forgot his words, blinking at Ben, their designated driver for the evening since Armitage was too busy <em>again</em>. </p>
<p>“Not another word,” Rey gritted at her friends’ bewildered expressions.</p>
<p>Finn and Rose shared a meaningful look.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Things were supposed to get better after that. They did not. Not only was Rey worried about her marriage <em>and</em> poor Rian who was teething again, she also had to fight over Rose being her Maid of Honor. One single request - and even that was turning out to be a problem.</p>
<p>She, Liana, and Bazine Netal, her <em>proper</em> bridesmaid, watched in stunned silence as Rose and Gwen attempted to stare each other down.</p>
<p>“I’m not wearing heels!”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not wearing flats!”</p>
<p>“One would think you’re towering enough as it is!”</p>
<p>“Not my fault that you’re kid-sized!” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?!”</p>
<p>Finn, the only unaffected party, simply adjusted Rian in his baby carrier and kept typing work notes in his phone. He’d learned long ago to let his wife fight her own battles. Rey’s head pounded.</p>
<p>“Champagne?” </p>
<p>She opened one eye to look at Bazine, who nonchalantly nodded toward the guest bottle.</p>
<p>“Please.” She deserved a drink. Rey rubbed her temple absently. “Why am I doing this?”</p>
<p>“I was asking you the same,” responded a familiar voice. <em>Ben.</em></p>
<p>She sighed, eyes closed. “Please, shut up. My head hurts already.”</p>
<p>“Rey.”</p>
<p>“What?” she huffed in annoyance, opening her eyes. He was offering her a glass of champagne. “Oh, thank you.” She gulped it down like water under Bazine’s sympathetic gaze.</p>
<p>“You’ll get through it, it’s just a wedding. It’s not like you get married more than once,” the woman offered.</p>
<p>“Too late for that,” Ben mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>Rey glared at him. “One more word and I’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>“Look,” Bazine interjected calmly, “in our circles you either give a flying fuck or you don’t. Liana or Louise?” she asked, nodding toward the two Mrs. Huxes. Neither option sounded appealing.</p>
<p>“Neither.”</p>
<p>“Your choice,” the woman responded with a shrug.</p>
<p>Rey decided.</p>
<p>“No heels, Rose,” she announced loudly, startling everyone. “Heels for you if you want,” she added for her boss.</p>
<p>Phasma’s eyebrows shot up. </p>
<p>“Do you realize how it will look with our height difference?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I just want to be over and done with all this shit.”</p>
<p>“Did you just call your wedding shit?” Liana asked, appalled.</p>
<p>“You have a problem with that?” The look Rey sported froze the whole room.</p>
<p>The woman gulped.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Good. This is <em>my</em> wedding, <em>my</em> rules! It will be what <em>I</em> want, how <em>I</em> want it, and on <em>my</em> terms.” It felt so good to finally say it out loud. “And if you have a problem with that, the door is there.” </p>
<p>No one dared say a word. For once she got the last word.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Time flew fast and suddenly Rey found herself in the Hux family mansion preparing to be wed the next day. How did it happen? One moment she was figuring out last minute issues with flowers and catering and calming Rose and Finn worried sick over Rian teething, the next Phasma escorted her out of her tiny apartment because it wasn’t suitable enough for the “morning of the wedding” photoshoot. She and Armitage were purposefully placed at different wings of the house to avoid bad luck, their respective bridesmaids and men of honor next to them. It would have been a perfect dreamy evening, if not for one tiny problem. Rey was still <em>married</em>.</p>
<p>She hadn’t wanted to spoil the precarious balance between her and Ben, especially when he had been the only person keeping her sane and now she didn’t even know what to do. Should she call Armitage? What would she even say? He hadn’t said anything on that matter either, which, if she was honest with herself, was <em>deeply disturbing</em>. Did her fiancé want her in jail? Did he even want to marry her? Did <em>she</em> want to marry him? What was she going to do tomorrow? </p>
<p>Her frantic musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Rey?”</p>
<p>And there he was, Ben Solo, the person who had turned her world upside down, <em>twice</em>.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” she gasped, panicking. What if someone saw him sneaking in? Brendol would kill them both on spot.</p>
<p>“Something you wanted me to do for a while,” he responded cryptically.</p>
<p>“Ben?”</p>
<p>He was giving her an indecipherable look that made her heart race.</p>
<p>“Sorry, now that I look at you I don’t know what to say. I’m an idiot,” he chuckled mirthlessly.</p>
<p>Rey dared to smile. “No shit, Sherlock.”</p>
<p>Ben’s intent gaze made her shiver.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her.</p>
<p>“I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. I probably always will.”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t…”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m letting you go.”</p>
<p>Rey couldn’t believe her ears.</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>”</p>
<p>“I thought you were making a huge mistake, that you still had feelings for me and that this marriage would suffocate you, but…” Ben shook his head. “You are stronger than you know. Rey, when I saw you stand up for your future, I realized that you’re no longer that girl I met all those years ago; you know what you want and… it’s no longer me.”</p>
<p>Whatever she expected to hear, it wasn’t <em>that</em>. She’d wanted a divorce for so long, and yet her heart was at war with itself. If he left now, she would never see him again. She’d become Mrs. Hux and… and.... </p>
<p>“Ben,” Rey whispered brokenly.</p>
<p>His eyes were so sad when he looked at her, but his hand squeezed her shoulder so comfortingly. Why was <em>he</em> comforting <em>her</em>?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took me so long. I will sign the papers. Just do one thing for me.”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>He swallowed heavily.</p>
<p>“Tell me you love Armitage.”</p>
<p>This was it. This was what she had said numerous times to him, what she fought for. This was her destiny. Rey gathered every ounce of her conviction, her stubbornness, and her hopes.</p>
<p>“I love Armitage.”</p>
<p>She did, didn’t she? She <em>knew</em> she did.</p>
<p>Ben smiled and it made her heart break.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>The divorce papers were on her table, a silent accusation, waiting to be signed. A few pen strokes and he was out of her life for good. Somehow it didn’t elate her.</p>
<p>He looked at her one last time, committing her to memory, then kissed her forehead with infinite gentleness.</p>
<p>“Please, be happy.”</p>
<p>When the door closed after him, Rey burst into tears.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. From This day Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding. Or is it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've promised you a happy ending and here it is!</p>
<p>Warnings: implied and referenced homophobia. Not explicit, but if it triggers you, you might want to skip this chapter.</p>
<p>Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hours crept on unnoticed. Rey had tossed and turned all night, desperate to sleep. One would have thought she’d be contemplating her life choices, but her mind was completely empty. Rey couldn’t muster herself to think about anything aside from feeling trapped. That’s how Rose found her, in a dressing gown, with a brush in one hand, staring absently in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Rey?” her friend asked with worry, adjusting Rian on her hip to take a better look. “What’s wrong? Are you OK? Have you slept?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” she mumbled in response, instantly feeling guilty. Rose herself looked exhausted, with Rian teething and being fussy, and yet there she was, offering her care and moral support to the bride-to-be. Rey felt so selfish. It was her big day, she was supposed to exude joy from her every pore, not to… to....</p>
<p>“You look horrible,” Rose pressed on. “What’s happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>The shorter woman pinched her lips. “It’s not nothing.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Finn?” Rey deflected, trying to put at least some life in her voice.</p>
<p>“Asleep. He stayed up with Rian all night.”</p>
<p>The boy, hearing his name, made a sound between a screech and a sob and Rose had to bounce him to calm him down.</p>
<p>“Right,” Rey commented absently.</p>
<p>Her friend looked at her with concern.</p>
<p>“Hey, talk to me.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to talk about.” And it was true. The issue solved itself. She had her divorce. She was going to marry Armitage in a few hours. She just felt miserable, that’s all.</p>
<p>“Like hell there isn’t,” Rose retorted fiercely, making Rian squeak. “Is this about Ben?” Her eyes rounded in alarm. “Oh my God, he didn’t sign the papers?”</p>
<p>“He did.”</p>
<p>The girl drew her brows together confusedly. “He <em>did</em>? Is <em>that </em>the problem?”</p>
<p>“There’s no problem,” Rey stubbornly reiterated. Maybe if she repeated it a few times more, she’d finally believe it.</p>
<p>“Right,” her friend snorted, “that’s why you look like you haven’t slept a wink the night before your wedding. Isn’t that what you wanted? To divorce Ben so that you could marry Armitage?” Rose asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“We aren’t divorced,” she impassively responded.</p>
<p>Rey had never seen her friend more flabbergasted than at that moment.</p>
<p>“<em> What </em>?! You said he signed the papers!”</p>
<p>“But I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Rose opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to form the words.</p>
<p>“<em> Why </em>? Rey, you have to sign them immediately and send them to that guy of Armitage’s if you don’t want to get in trouble.” The girl looked at her suspiciously. “Do you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>The three words perfectly encapsulated how she felt. Rey didn’t know anything. What she was doing with her life, whether she wanted do get a divorce, whether she even wanted to get married. Nothing made sense anymore. Not since Ben left.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Rose demanded sharply, switching a fussy Rian to her shoulder. The baby immediately started fussing again. “You couldn’t wait to be Mrs. Hux. For months! What changed?”</p>
<p>Rey frowned. “Nothing?” Nothing changed, she just didn’t have the heart for this life anymore.</p>
<p>“Do you even love Armitage?” her friend pushed. “Because if you do, then get your head out of your ass and start getting ready. And if you don't, then.…”</p>
<p>“Then what, Rose?” Rey cried out desperately. “The wedding is today. The end.”</p>
<p>“You don’t love him.” That was a statement, not a question.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Her shoulders dropped in defeat. “I thought that I did, but I don’t know. Do I love Armitage or <em>the idea</em> of Armitage or do I even love him <em>at all</em>?”</p>
<p>Rian, unnerved by the loud voices, started crying again so his mother had to bounce him more to calm him.</p>
<p>“This <em>is</em> about Ben,” Rose concluded quietly, making Rey huff. How was she supposed to know?!</p>
<p>“I have no idea. Yes, I have feelings for him. <em>And</em> for Armitage. And I have no idea which feelings are love. I’m so confused.…” she trailed off.</p>
<p>Her friend was having none of it.</p>
<p>“Postpone the wedding. If you have doubts, just cancel it.” </p>
<p>“The Huxes-”</p>
<p>Rose scoffed. “Fuck the Huxes. What do <em>you</em> want to do?”</p>
<p>“If I knew, I wouldn’t be sitting here,” Rey snarked back. “I need something to give me a sign.”</p>
<p>In the ensuing silence Rian leaned over Rose’s shoulder and threw up all over Rey’s divorce papers. Both women froze, looking at each other with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“If you wanted a sign…” Rose started. </p>
<p>Rey was no longer listening, already running out of her room dressed only in her bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, Rose and Rian right behind her.</p>
<p>“Rey!”</p>
<p>Finn sleepily poked his head out of his room to see what all the commotion was about.</p>
<p>“Peanut? Rosie?” When neither replied, he followed.</p>
<p>Rey didn’t slow down for a second, expertly navigating the halls of the Huxes’ family mansion, dodging whomever she stumbled upon in her mad dash and narrowly avoiding Phasma.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going? It’s bad luck!”</p>
<p>Rey ignored her, focused on her mission. She <em>had </em>to get to her fiancé. Finally, out of breath, she yanked his door open.</p>
<p>“Armitage, I need-” Words failed her when she saw her fiancé’s flushed, shocked face. Or, rather, the hand of an equally shocked Poe, currently residing in her fiancé’s pants. “<em>What the fuck?</em>” </p>
<p>“This isn’t what you think it is!” Dameron promptly cried out before yanking the offending hand away.</p>
<p>Armitage just gaped in shock.</p>
<p>“You <em>didn’t </em>have your hand in my fiancé’s pants?” Rey asked incredulously. The audacity of the man!</p>
<p>“Um, I did, but… I was just helping him to relax.” His whole head jerked when her palm connected with his face full-force. “Ow!”</p>
<p>Armitage looked like he was seconds away from a heart attack. His face turned bright red, his mouth was opening and closing, gasping for air, and his eyes darted between his bride and the whole bunch of people peeking through the opened door in stunned silence. He looked ready to collapse and Rey couldn’t have that. She firmly grasped his shoulders and shook him a little.</p>
<p>“Breathe. In, out, in, out,” she commanded.</p>
<p>Armitage complied.</p>
<p>“Why do you slap <em>me</em>, but coddle <em>him</em>?” Poe whined behind her.</p>
<p>Rey sent him a withering glare.</p>
<p>“Because he would <em>never</em> cheat on me voluntarily,” she responded with conviction. That just wasn’t her fiancé. “Right?”</p>
<p>“Rey,” Armitage croaked desperately.</p>
<p>“It’s OK, breathe.”</p>
<p>He looked at her with pleading eyes. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to…”</p>
<p>“I know,” Rey soothed him.</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying so hard, I know I’m unnatural…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“For years…”</p>
<p>And then it <em>clicked</em>. All his quirks, his desire to wait till marriage, his mention of past “mistakes,” his father’s terrible pressure, his mother’s odd words - it all came together like a jigsaw puzzle, forming one very solid, clear, and sad picture. Rey’s heart broke for him.</p>
<p>“Armitage,” she said softly. “You’re <em>not</em> deficient. There’s <em>nothing </em>wrong in loving men.” After all, she was guilty of the same. “You’re perfectly normal.”</p>
<p>“How can you be so kind?” </p>
<p>“Why shouldn’t I?” Now that everything was clear, she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry at anyone other than Poe, Brendol, and her own stupidity. “You’ve been nothing but good to me, we just weren’t meant to be.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Armitage murmured again, kissing her hand in apology. “I hoped to make you happy.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry, too. I could have said something earlier,” she offered in return. In the end, they were equally guilty in their current predicament.</p>
<p>“It’s about Ben?” he guessed.</p>
<p>Rey smiled wryly.</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ve tried, but…”</p>
<p>Armitage nodded. “I understand.”</p>
<p>They looked at each other, smiling, for the first time completely honest with each other, unable to believe how simple it turned out to be. And then a sharp voice broke up their reverie.</p>
<p>“<em> What the fuck is going on </em>?”</p>
<p>Rey turned to see the stunned faces of her friends and acquaintances, gaping at the drama before their eyes.</p>
<p>“Language, Rosie!” Finn immediately reacted, covering Rian’s ears.</p>
<p>Rey shared a look of mutual understanding with Armitage.</p>
<p>“The wedding is canceled.”</p>
<p>“Thank God!” Phasma breathed out emphatically.</p>
<p>Oddly, Rey wasn’t even stung about it. Well, maybe the tiniest bit.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” her now ex-fiancé gratefully whispered.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Armitage, can you do something for me?”</p>
<p>“Anything,” he nodded eagerly, not knowing how much she was going to ask him.</p>
<p>Rey instantly felt bad, but it had to be done.</p>
<p>“Tell your parents,” she asked gently.</p>
<p>His eyes rounded in horror.  “I can’t!”</p>
<p>“You must,” Rey insisted, undeterred by his reaction. “This is no way to live life. You deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p>“She’s right, you know,” Poe supplied quietly and for the first time she was happy to have met the smug asshole.</p>
<p>Armitage swallowed hard. “I know. You’re much braver than me,” he said to her.</p>
<p>Rey’s lips quirked up.</p>
<p>“Remind me of that after I talk to Ben.”</p>
<p>Poe and Armitage shared an odd look.</p>
<p>“Rey, Ben left. He took an early flight,” the curly-haired man said apologetically.</p>
<p>She gasped.  “When?”</p>
<p>“10 a.m.”</p>
<p>Rey glanced at the clock in alarm. It showed a quarter-past-nine.</p>
<p><em> “ </em>Can you call him?”</p>
<p><em> “ </em> His phone is off.<em>”</em></p>
<p>“Oh no! I need an Uber,” she yelped, already sprinting.</p>
<p>“Wait, take my keys,” Phasma called after her, throwing the shining objects.</p>
<p>Rey looked at them with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“I thought you hated me.”</p>
<p>Her boss rolled her eyes. “I never hated you, silly goose, I hated that you were helping my cousin ruin his life. Silver sedan,” she reminded as an afterthought. Rey nodded, already running with all her might.</p>
<p>“Got it!”</p>
<p>“Rey, slippers!” Finn cried after her.</p>
<p>She glanced down. Fuzzy slippers would have to do.</p>
<p>“No time!”</p>
<p>She had a grand romantic gesture to perform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rushed through the airport like a madwoman, having sped all the way there. If the passengers or the security found it odd to see a half-naked woman running around, no one dared to stop her. Panting, she reached the passport control, startling the poor girl out of her mind.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, are you OK?” she asked tentatively.</p>
<p>“The… flight… to Coruscant…” </p>
<p>The girl silently pointed toward the window with a perfect view of the plane taking off. </p>
<p>“Oh no.”</p>
<p>Rey’s stomach suddenly was full of lead. <em>Too late.</em> She was too late. Just a few more minutes and she would have made it and Ben....</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” the passport control girl said sympathetically.</p>
<p>Rey attempted to smile through the oncoming tears.</p>
<p>Damn, she was pathetic. It wasn’t <em>the end</em>. Ben would land and she’d be able to call him. She could, and would, go after him, catch him on his home turf again. Their story wasn’t finished yet. But right then and there Rey felt like a failure.</p>
<p>Numbly, she walked out of the airport and to the car, absent-mindedly picking up a fresh ticked for the illegal parking, got behind the wheel, and burst into tears. After all, she’d earned a minute of self-pity.</p>
<p>Eventually Rey emerged from her misery, if only to avoid another ticket, and started the car. Ben might have left, but life went on. It was time to go help Armitage clean up the mess they had created and get poor Finn and Rose out of there.</p>
<p>Despite her resolution, Rey still stopped near Raddus bridge, unable to deny herself a last second of calmness before the shitshow. It was still quite foggy, so she hadn’t immediately noticed a large figure leaning on the railing. A tall, dark, very familiar figure.  Rey’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“<em> Ben </em>? Ben!” </p>
<p>With an elated cry she all but threw herself into his arms, hugging him with all her might and shedding happy tears. All her misery was instantly forgotten.</p>
<p>“Calm down, sweetheart,” he laughed, gently wiping her cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re here!”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, I couldn’t leave you,” Ben promised, carefully setting her on the ground and frowning in confusion. “Rey, why are you in your lingerie?”</p>
<p>“Doesn't matter.” She laughed as he tugged off his jacked to wrap her in it. “I was so upset that I didn’t catch you. I went to the airport…”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“...and they told me your flight had already left.” Rey frowned confusedly. “Wait, how do you know?”</p>
<p>“Finn told me. I went back for you,” Ben explained as she looked at him with awe.</p>
<p>Wow, they truly were two peas in a pod.</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>He nodded, never taking his eyes off her.</p>
<p>“See, sweetheart, I was too much of a coward to watch you marry Hux, so I switched my flight. There, in the airport, I felt so lost… so I called my mother,” he confessed guiltily.</p>
<p>Rey instantly smacked his arm.</p>
<p>“Ben, time difference!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, trust me,” he winced. “I told her everything. She called me a moron for what I put you through…”</p>
<p>Rey mentally sent waves of gratitude toward her mother-in-law.</p>
<p>“...and then she said I might as well make sure you actually went through with the wedding and didn’t change your mind halfway through, because apparently we both are idiots and she knows better…”</p>
<p>“She does. Leia definitely does.”</p>
<p>Ben gave her a goofy grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She also wants grandkids,” he smirked. “So, I went straight to the church but instead of you there was mayhem and my <em>former</em> friend had his hands all over your fiancé,” he all but growled. “Naturally, I gave them matching black eyes.”</p>
<p>“Ben!” Rey exclaimed indignantly.</p>
<p>“What? They deserved it. <em>I</em> didn’t try to get into your pants.”</p>
<p>“Really?” she scoffed incredulously as her idiot of a husband sheepishly smiled. “Was Armitage OK?”</p>
<p>Ben frowned. “I’d say so. His father, though, almost had a heart attack,” he said, making Rey gasp, “but decided to have a hangover instead. He’s locked up with that guy, Fernando, and a bottle of Corellian whisky in the bride’s room. The guests seemed to enjoy the drama, though.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God!” Brendol day-drinking with his ex-wife’s new dance teacher husband?  Rey was almost sorry to be missing it.</p>
<p>It was a bigger disaster than she had anticipated, but it had worked out in the end. Armitage was out of the closet, Brendol got a reality check, and the guests had gotten enough to talk about for years to come.</p>
<p>“The bunch of old ladies thought this was the best wedding since someone called Jane or Jyn eloped with her father’s rival or something…” her dumb husband continued nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“<em>Ben </em>.”</p>
<p>“It’s fun, though. We’ll be laughing over it in a few years,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“You’re insufferable,” she responded with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Ben grinned. “You love it.”</p>
<p>“I do.” Rey surged forward to claim his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Till Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All's well that ends well?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this fic is finally done! I'm glad I've finally got the whole thing out of my head, too bad the space is already occupied.</p><p>As always, a shout-out to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey comfortably nested into Ben’s side, their fingers intertwined, sympathetically watching Han struggle to make heads or tails from their story. The man was blinking confusedly and rubbing his temple as Leia valiantly fought with her desire to drop a comment or two.</p><p>“OK, hold on, let me get this straight. So you two,” Han pointed between Ben and Rey, “are married.”</p><p>They both nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“You two,” he pointed between Rey and Armitage, “are not.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But we were engaged.”</p><p>Han nodded to himself. “You two are..?” he pointedly looked at Poe’s and Armitage’s clasped hands.</p><p>“Figuring it out,” the former responded with a grin.</p><p>“You two..?” he eyed Finn and Rose suspiciously.</p><p>“Have been married for three years, thank you very much,” the girl responded primly, adjusting a wriggly Rian on her lap.</p><p>Han nodded. “And you?”</p><p>Gwen lazily swirled the wine in her glass. “Considering my options.”</p><p>Rey felt pity for the Solos who had to deal with so many people at such short notice. Good thing the Solos’ house was big enough to accomodate them all when it became apparent that the aftermath of all the drama was much easier to deal with if the main participants were out of the country.</p><p>The older man shook his head, baffled. “Jesus. Kids these days.”</p><p>His spouse and son sent him disapproving glares.</p><p>“Han!”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“What? In my day you saw a woman, she put you in your place, you got married and that's it,” he grumbled.</p><p>Leia looked amused.  “Really now?”</p><p>“Well, there might have been a thing or two in between,” Han mumbled sheepishly. “Anyway…”</p><p>“And what fun is there in that?” Poe reasonably pointed out.</p><p>“Kiddo, you’ll give your mother grey hair way too soon.” </p><p>Ben snorted, making Han narrow his eyes at him.</p><p>“So will you.”</p><p>“I would rather he gave me pretty grandkids to spoil,” Leia commented offhandedly, making both men groan.</p><p>“Right, so what are you going to do now?” </p><p>Rey smiled at her husband. “We’re reconciling.”</p><p>“We want to do it properly this time around,” Ben agreed, gently kissing her fingers. They had messed up enough for a lifetime and didn’t want any more of that nonsense.</p><p>“We decided to see how things go from here,” Poe butted in.</p><p>His partner smiled bashfully.</p><p>“I want to figure out for myself who Armitage Hux is without all the pressure and expectations. Preferably in the US. I’m not sure my family is eager to see me right now,” he winced slightly. “Besides, I’m on vacation.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that.” Poe looked at him expectantly.</p><p>Armitage nodded.  “Rey, I want you and Ben to go on our honeymoon trip.”</p><p>Her eyes rounded in shock. It had cost a fortune!</p><p>“What? No, it’s yours.”</p><p>“Please. It’s already paid for and I feel guilty for everything,” her ex-fiance asked.</p><p>“You two need to reconnect anyway, why not do it on a tropical beach?” Poe added.</p><p>He had a point there.</p><p>“They are right,” Ben murmured quietly, leaning in to kiss her temple.</p><p>Rey hummed in pleasure. That decided it.</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>The two of them beamed at each other like the besotted fools they were.</p><p>“We’re going home,” Rose announced. “This was one hell of a weekend.”</p><p>“But we’re very happy for you, Peanut,” Finn added with a smile.</p><p>“I’m keeping an eye on these two dumbasses,” Gwen nodded toward Poe and Armitage, “and maybe looking for an eligible bachelor of my own. By the way, great wine.”</p><p>Leia’s smile was proud. “Alderaanian vintage.”</p><p>Phasma blinked. “Seriously? Remind me your surname again?”</p><p>“Organa-Solo.”</p><p>Rey noted the odd look on Gwen’s face but couldn’t quite place it. Then again, it didn’t matter now that she was finally getting her happy ending.</p><p>“I’m so glad that everything worked out so well for all of us. I was unfit for that fancy Mrs, Hux life anyway.”</p><p>Ben chuckled. “Define fancy.”</p><p>“All of this <em>noblesse oblige</em>, family feuds, ancient prejudices, I just want a small, quiet not-so-noble life.”</p><p>As she talked, her fiance went very still, and everyone aside from Finn and Rose started looking at her strangely.</p><p>“You didn’t tell her?” Leia’s tone was oddly high-pitched.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>“Tell me what?” Rey frowned, puzzled by the development.</p><p>“You seriously don’t know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>Ben’s eyes were like saucers. “You said you googled me!”</p><p>“I did! There’s almost nothing on you.”</p><p>“Rey, I have my own Wikipedia page!”</p><p>She blinked, both confused and alarmed. How was that possible? The only page she saw was...</p><p>“You’re kidding. Benjamin Solo…”</p><p>“Wait, does your marriage certificate say that?” Leia asked sharply.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>The woman huffed. “I’ll kill Lando. My son’s name is not Benjamin Solo.”</p><p>“<em> What?! </em>” Goodness, had she married a spy?</p><p>“His name is Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo Skywalker,” Leia enunciated, side-eyeing her son.</p><p>Han coughed. “Ahem, Duke of Theed, ahem.”</p><p>Rey sharply turned to her husband. “What the fuck, Ben? How could you not tell me you’re nobility?”</p><p>“I thought you knew,” he protested weakly, looking at her nervously.</p><p>“How is that possible? You’re American!”</p><p>“Double citizenship.”</p><p>“You work! For the embassy!”</p><p>“For Alderaan. Look, it’s a small country, all hands on board.”</p><p>“You… you… are a duke?!”</p><p>“Technically he’s also a prince, sweetie,” Leia gently interjected.</p><p>
  <em> He what now? </em>
</p><p>“Which returns us to the matter at hand. You see, without his full name on the certificate, Alderaan won’t recognize the marriage.”</p><p>“Fucking Lando,” Han grumbled quietly.</p><p>“It’s easier to redo the ceremony altogether,” his wife continued. “<em>Properly.</em> It’s a royal wedding, after all.”</p><p>“At least we’ll be witnesses this time,” Finn awkwardly tried to lighten the situation.</p><p>“I can help with arrangements,” Rose nodded with enthusiasm.</p><p>“Autumn is the best season,” Gwen said authoritatively.</p><p>“Rey, what do you think?”</p><p>She gaped like a fish out of water. <em>Why was this happening to her?! Who did she kill in her past life?!</em></p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Peanut?”</p><p>“Sweetheart, say something.”</p><p>Oh crap, where was her phone? Could she still book a flight and get out of there? It won’t be that long, right? She said the only thing she could think of.</p><p>“Oh blast it!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that a plot twist? Yes, yes, it was. Sorry not sorry.</p><p>For a wild second I thought, "hey, wouldn't it be fun if evil Lord Snoke tried to stop the wedding because Rey is a commoner?" Then I came back to my senses and no, it wouldn't be fun for me to write😂 I've been stalling with working on Set in Motion for two days, blaming it on being unwell, and there are so many other ideas to explore...<br/>Anyway, this story if finally done!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So who's Kylo? Find out in the next chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>